


【VD】Haunted by waters（人鱼au）

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), mermaid au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 母亲过世后，但丁决定出发去寻找自己的哥哥，他唯一的亲人，一条人鱼。Warning：后期剧情涉及Rape/Non-Con，以及这篇里崽真的是蛋生的，注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定及背景：两个人是人鱼（父亲）与人类（母亲）的混血，人物形象参考3代。违背了不能与人类通婚这一规定而遭到追杀的斯巴达一家，在经过商议后，斯巴达与伊娃决定分开抚养两兄弟，幼年维吉尔被人鱼父亲带回了深海，幼年但丁则跟着人类母亲在岸上生活，中间十几年没有任何联络。我流世界观里，人鱼拥有自愈能力，没有人类的那种性别划分，只有外形上的不同，身体构造都是一样的，存在发情期，可以怀孕也可以让别人怀孕（当然在我这里哥永远是铁1）。此外，人鱼社会不具备人类社会的伦理观念【明示近亲结婚是被允许的】，其余设定有参考。

难以置信。维吉尔沉着脸，摇晃着鱼尾向岸边游去，手臂下夹着的青年双目紧闭，在波涛里浮浮沉沉，跳动的脉搏陷入沉睡。这位现任的海洋领主对人类的浅薄无知早就有所耳闻，但他没有想到竟然真的会有人试图在浅海里淹死自己。如果不是担心对方的尸体与他的愚蠢会污染到他所在的这片海域，他根本懒得去理会一个人类的死活。事实上，独处时被贸然打扰已经足够令他恼火了。为了顺利渡过长达一周的发情期，维吉尔同前几年一样选择从深海浮上水面，躺在那块远离海岸的礁石上接受干燥、阳光和糟糕的空气，以对抗体内涌动的燥热欲念。然而现在他不得不重新回到温床般的海水中，忍受饥饿与情热的轮番煎熬，只是因为怀中这个目前不知死活的蠢货。想到这儿，他忍无可忍地收紧了肌肉，仿佛要借此彻底勒断对方微弱的呼吸。

顺着翻滚的洋流，他带着半昏迷的男孩儿来到沙海相接的边缘地带。这片海滩属于未开发的区域，几乎看不到人类染指的痕迹。维吉尔抬起手臂，直接将对方摔上松软的沙堆，湿漉漉的银发与水淋淋的躯体像一团海藻摊开在潮汐与海岸之间，露出一张似曾相识的面孔，而在人类那软弱的、缺乏鳞甲保护的脖颈上，一条项链泛起淋漓的水光。与此同时，他嗅到一股隐藏在海水腥咸之外的味道，那来自血液深处漫溯的、海洋和陆地的共同杰作，母亲模糊而温暖的幻影。这种味道唤醒了一部分被他埋葬在珊瑚丛中的记忆，遥远，却又真实存在。人鱼抬手将垂下的发丝撩回去，目光若有所思地沿着对方潮湿的轮廓徘徊，暂时放下了甩尾离去的念头。

他的弟弟，差不多被他遗忘的存在。维吉尔伸出手，用力拽掉那条项链，海潮涌上沙岸，人类的双腿在水波的包裹下缓缓合拢，招摇而惹眼的酒红色鳞片吞没下肢的皮肤，泡沫与海浪中诞生的阿佛洛狄忒。那股熟悉的、不够纯粹的味道因为海洋的咸涩而愈演愈烈，他听到对方发烫的心跳在变化的体温下复苏的浪涌，犹如海螺里沉闷的呼号。

就在这时，随着几声呛水的咳嗽，青年眼皮颤了颤，慢慢睁开了双眼。

但丁观察维吉尔的行踪已经有段时间了。

他兄弟每日的活动相当固定，甚至称得上无趣：早上，他浮出水面，跃上礁石；晚上，月光粼粼，他又潜回海底。一般来说，人鱼喜欢集体出动，但目前为止，但丁没在维吉尔的周围发现任何其他人鱼的踪迹。

孤独。他反复咀嚼这个字眼，像是舌头底下压着枚变质的甘草糖。他的兄长看起来似乎并不在意这种离群索居的状态，甚至还有些享受。有几次，他试图游泳过去接近对方，但都被维吉尔捕猎时残暴的状态、尖锐的利齿与滴落的鲜血给生生逼退。见鬼，吃生肉。他每次上岸都要心有余悸地摸摸自己的脖子，强行压制胃部的翻江倒海。他现在总算有点相信翠西——一条在岸上行走生活的人鱼——曾经告诉他的，她某些饥肠辘辘的同胞会因繁衍子嗣而攻击人类的事情了。不行，他是你的兄弟。但丁这样告诫自己。哪怕他生吃活鱼……甚至是活人也是你的兄弟，你不能因为这点就对他产生偏见。可是，话又说回来，但丁意识到这样去接近维吉尔根本行不通，他脾气暴躁的兄弟可能在听他唠唠叨叨解释完之前就会一口咬断他的气管，或者用他手里攥着的刀将他捅个对穿。人鱼难驯的野性超过了他的想象范畴，安徒生的童话简直就是哄小孩子听的屁话。他想，在租来的木屋里将那本《海的女儿》当柴烧掉了。

所以你下一步打算怎么办？蕾蒂在电话里问他。她的父亲是个痴迷于追求人鱼魔力的人类，在将她身为海女巫的母亲骗上岸之后，为了达成自己的目的又将其杀害，最后被自己的女儿亲手了结。但丁认识她是在寻找人鱼踪迹的途中，起先蕾蒂以为他和自己的父亲一样，是个彻头彻尾的疯子，后来相处之下才了解他的身世。

“我也不知道。”他嚼着披萨，含混不清地回答。“也许等他心情好一点的时候？”

“你为什么不试着变成人鱼的样子靠近他？”她提议，“同族可能会让他放松警惕。”

“我也想过，”他舔了舔手指上残余的芝士。他的胃在那种热烘烘的慰藉下终于好受了一点。“但事实是，好吧，人鱼的排外本能会令他们之间自相残杀。”不过维吉尔应该不一样。但丁默默补充，心底的一小块角落仍然坚信兄长身上那半来自母亲的部分会发挥它的作用。“我更倾向于友好一点的见面方式，你知道，看在我和他这么多年没见面的份儿上。那时候我们才七岁。”

那就没办法了。蕾蒂听起来像是在听筒那头翻了个白眼。不过，等一下，我有个好主意。“你可以假装溺水。”

但丁哼了一声，显而易见的嗤之以鼻。“童话那套已经过时了。”他说，“还有，你真的是巫女吗？”

“闭嘴，给我听着。”她说，“人鱼对在他们领地里溺水的人类只有两种处理方法，不像乐于看船员淹死的塞壬，他们反而会更倾向于救起人类，或者——”

“或者什么？”

“或者吃掉。显然，对于孕期人鱼，人体是最佳的营养来源。”

“……谢谢你肯解释这么多，但下次能不能不要挑我吃饭的时候，好吗？”但丁的胃此时又不太好了。“他们为什么会救人？”

“他们认为人类尸体是污染海洋环境的一大罪魁祸首。”说完，她又刻薄地补充道，“坦白来讲，这话我赞同一半。”

“我比较赞同我们跳过‘尸体’、‘进食’这部分的话题。”但丁看着油汪汪的披萨盒和上面沾带的红色披萨酱，想起维吉尔，顿时食欲全无。

“你可以尝试一下这个方法，”蕾蒂的窃笑顺着电话线爬进他的耳朵，“反正你在水下也能呼吸，不至于淹死。”

“不，想都别想。这主意烂透了。”他坚决地挂断了电话。

——所以就是这样。但丁的意识挣扎着从海水的灌溉与海草的缠绕中清醒过来。他身体力行地证明了这个方法的糟糕透顶，但另一方面，它确实非常、非常奏效。至少那张近在咫尺的英俊面孔彰示了他的成功，虽然这样的评价听上去多少有点自恋情结作祟。海水哽上他的喉咽，但丁不由自主地弓起肩胛，再度咳嗽起来，茫然的视线自然而然地随着头发上黏连的水滴滑落。噢，一条尾巴，还是红色。他迷迷糊糊地晃着脑袋，瞅见一旁散落的衣服碎片。不，等等。但丁慌张地摸了摸自己本应毛毛的双腿——现在是尾巴了——却只摸到一手光溜溜滑腻腻的鳞片，某种意义上的下身赤裸。人鱼精妙的身体构造很好地掩藏了一些部位，然而难以言喻的羞耻感依旧挥之不去，他尚未做好成为一条人鱼的准备。但丁抬起眼睛，发现他的项链正被维吉尔攥在手中，而对方脸上弥漫的神情如同平静的海面一般乏善可陈。

维吉尔大概不记得他了，这种可能性像海浪向他兜头劈来。但丁小小地沮丧了一下，尾鳍垂着在水面划圈。兄长向他投来的目光中有些东西令他的胃不安地隐隐抽搐，那些死状惨烈的鱼。他意识到自己该说些什么，最好趁渐渐显露不耐烦的维吉尔反悔没直接撕裂他的胸膛以前。

“维吉，你还记得吗？”他小心翼翼地试探。“我，但丁，我们是兄弟。”粗糙的沙砾漫进他潮湿的指缝。“我们的母亲给我们取了这样的名字。”

维吉尔没有做声，只是一昧地盯着他，胸前覆盖的透明鳞甲泛着冷色。但丁以为他是听不懂人类的语言，于是又用翠西教过他的、人鱼的用语蹩脚地重复了一遍方才的话。维吉尔皱起眉，尾鳍轻轻甩了甩，仍然不置一词。

搞什么鬼？这下轮到但丁不耐烦起来。该不会让他唱出来吧？他想起蕾蒂曾经讲过，人鱼之间也会以歌声作为信息传递的媒介。所以真的要唱？他目视着兄长冷淡的眼神，人鱼锋刃的利爪，喉结上下滑动着。那就唱吧。

他也不知道自己究竟借鉴了脑海中飘荡的哪段旋律，歌喉像失去控制的行星跌跌撞撞。老天。但丁难得涨红了脸。他情愿自己可以一头淹死在海水里。而维吉尔难以置信地望着他，就像在打量一个不可救药的傻瓜。“愚蠢至极。”年长的人鱼终于肯张开尊口，用人类的语言，对刚刚的演唱给予了自己的评价。“但丁，”他叫着兄弟的名字，声音饱含轻蔑与愤怒。“这么多年，你真是毫无长进。”

“所以你能听懂我说的话。”但丁这才发觉自己被耍了。“你这个混蛋，”他下意识地想扑过去夺维吉尔手中的项链，却因为尾巴的缘故，重心不稳整个人跌进海里。“那是我的东西。”他怒气冲冲，不自觉地露出异变后的尖牙，像一只被抢了骨头的湿溻溻的小狗。“你已经有了你的。”

“如果你留着它又不知道怎么用它，”相较于但丁初次使用鱼尾的生涩，常年在水中生活的维吉尔显然更游刃有余，“那就是种纯粹的浪费。”他冷笑着，对突然造访的胞弟充满警惕。他从蒙度斯手中夺取的王位，亲手建立的新政权，以及其他虎视眈眈的竞争者，一想到这些，再看到但丁，一股近乎本能的危机感沿着怒火的焰烧向他的思绪。维吉尔冷眼看着但丁笨拙地扭动尾巴试图接近。他构不成威胁，年长的人鱼清楚地知道，但还是要以防万一。

他摊开那只空着的手。一条锁链，一副镣铐倏尔出现在但丁的脖子和手腕上，锁链的另一端被牢牢握在维吉尔的掌心。没有什么比失去自由更能羞辱一条人鱼。“嘿！”但丁气急败坏地扒拉着紧箍的项圈，有些窒息。“放开我。”鱼尾激烈地挣扎着，掀起一阵阵翻白的浪花。维吉尔无动于衷地扯紧了链条，狠狠拽着他的兄弟猛地潜下海面，对方徒劳而幼稚的反抗在他看来可笑至极。

这绝不是但丁意料中的兄弟重逢场面：嘲讽，痛苦，毫无温情可言。他难受地喘着气，疼痛在磨出血痕的皮肤层蔓延。无数海洋生物恐惧地纷纷避让，冰冷的海水灌入他新生的肺，再被剥离出可使用的氧气与微弱的刺痛，经过循环钻出被迫缩紧的喉管。他还不习惯鱼尾的运动方式，几乎是被维吉尔硬生生拉扯着向深海游去，触礁的阳光渐渐沉没，他想起那些纪录片所描述的，海底没有光亮。幽暗与虚脱的愤懑压迫着但丁空洞而下坠的胃。“你要带我去哪？”他问，嗓音不堪重负般疲惫嘶哑。

“闭嘴。”锁链在瞬间收紧。但丁不得不顺着那股牵扯的力道昂起脖颈，兄长的身影在他的视线上方缓缓浮动，如同一只蓄势待发的野兽，不容置疑的权力。维吉尔的嗓音拨开水流向他游来，贯穿他嗡鸣的耳道，黑暗像浓雾笼罩他的意识。

“你很快就会知道。”


	2. Chapter 2

他已经在这里待了多久？三天，或是四天？但丁无法确定，洋流与幽暗侵蚀了他属于陆地的时间观念。那天维吉尔将他拖到人鱼的聚居地，一座废墟般的水下城市之后，就把他丢进这所沉船与咒语所铸就的囚牢里，兀自离开了。但丁这几天甚至没有窥见他的身影，只有每天一条被定时扔给他的活鱼还能证明他的兄长并未遗忘他的存在。为了保持体力，他不得不强忍着恶心与不适咬上一两口，而他的胃则比他停留在人类审美的味蕾与认知更好地接纳了这类生冷的食物。但丁简直无法想象当年跟随父亲从岸上回到水中的维吉尔，是如何一点点逼着自己改变进食的习惯，进而抛弃自己的人性——令人作呕的鱼腥味堵塞他的喉咽，他盯着那些鲜血淋漓的鱼，发觉自己对兄长一无所知——但这依然不能抵消他的愤怒和失望。

往好处想，至少他现在能自如地驾驭鱼尾了。第五次越狱失败后，但丁这样安慰自己。他拥有这种宝贵的能力，哪怕身处暗无天日的地狱，也能为自己创造一些可供勉强度日的乐子。一层仿佛不属于尘世的苍白光线反映笼罩这艘失落的游轮残骸，那是咒语凝成的壁垒。海底没有日夜，清醒与休息全凭生物的本能。大部分时间里，他总是在余下的船体内无所事事地游荡，像个被遗弃的幽灵。游轮里破败中透着往日奢华的舞厅，衣衫褴褛的森森白骨与零落的酒瓶构筑了他与大陆之间唯一的桥索。镣铐磨出的伤痕早已愈合，维吉尔在离开前解除了那些束缚。

毫无疑问，这具新生的人鱼躯壳在最初也曾供给他许多探索的乐趣与新鲜感，然而，渐渐地，一种隐晦但迫切的渴求犹如生发的根须深深扎进他蜿蜒的血管，也许是萦绕他的水流起了微妙的变化。他的心脏仿佛陡然闯进一个躁郁不安的野兽，毛茸茸包裹尖锐的爪子不断踩踏刮蹭脆弱的心室瓣膜，无谓地宣泄情绪，又似亟不可待地妄图冲破肉体的禁制。他因为不清楚症结所在开始变得焦虑，而焦虑的叠加又滋生了躁热与暴虐。为什么他无法停止心里的念头，觉得一切都是半燃的微火？两个小孩牵着手逃离逼近的火海，忽然其中一个推开了另一个，孤身跃入火光。这情形像是他此刻微朦的幻觉，又像是记忆中的浮光掠影。

累积的情绪犹如洪流涌向意识的堤坝，但丁粗喘着气，压抑地蜷起热流涌动的身子，微凸的肩胛骨因过于紧绷而颤动，像皮肤下一双又小又硬的翅膀。失控的野兽踩着他撕裂的心脏奔跑，震颤的咆哮汇入血液横冲直撞，理智的高墙在吼声中摇摇晃晃。他在顺从本能与恐惧着清醒之间的边缘地带摇摇欲坠。发情初期，人鱼的口腹之欲会被空前放大，他们不断进食，为即将到来的交配和生育积蓄能量。那些几天前他尝了一两口就扔掉的鱼又被他捡回来，已经不太新鲜的血肉依旧令他从喉咙深处迸出一声兴奋的嘶鸣。

可是这还不够，远远不够。他痛苦地意识到。不可名状的火焰烧灼着他前所未有高涨的欲求。一个山谷，他的身体成了一个空乏的山谷，这种陌生的渴求几乎将他里里外外掏空，到最后，除了嚣张的兽性与微弱挣扎的理智，什么都没剩下。

然后他看见维吉尔。

维吉尔永远记得那个夜晚。

被半摧毁的房子，稀烂的家具，遍体鳞伤的父亲拥抱着恸哭的母亲，一群不知道来自何处的黑影包围了他们。他和但丁依照伊娃的嘱咐，尽量安静地蜷缩着躲在卧室门后，手里握着出鞘的阎魔刀微微颤抖，浓稠的腥味几乎浸湿了伤痕累累的木板门。“维吉……爸爸妈妈在哪儿？”但丁紧张又害怕地搓着兄长发皱的衣角，轻轻扯了扯，“我想去找他们。”

“不行。”维吉尔难得没有拨开他的手指，反而死死拽住。“你哪里都不准去，”他抓着弟弟的手将他往自己身后按了按。“闭上嘴老实待着。”

“……我可以饶过这个人类，”一个粗糙洪亮的声音穿透门板。“但你和你****那个****玷污了人鱼血统的杂种必须回去接受审判。”杂种。这个形容让维吉尔不由自主地攥紧了刀鞘。与此同时，他捕捉到一个重要的信息——对方不知道斯巴达家其实是两个孩子。“你们不可能一辈子东躲西藏……”

“维吉。”但丁向他靠了靠，低声打断了他的偷听，“爸爸他们，我很担心——”

遽然间，一个念头闪电般地击中维吉尔。他扭过头看了眼惴惴不安的胞弟，屋外的谈判仍在继续。你是哥哥，维吉。母亲的话语在他心头久久盘旋。或许这是唯一一个能让他们所有人都能活着的办法。维吉尔这样想着，蓦地抽出手紧紧捂住但丁的嘴，另一只手臂穿过他的腋下，牢牢夹住他，半拖半抱着朝那个被他们视作捉迷藏最佳场所的衣柜走去。意料之中，他的兄弟挣扎得格外激烈，甚至狠狠咬住他的掌心试图令他松手。维吉尔忍下回击的冲动，最终将但丁推进了尚且完好的衣柜。

“安静！”他压着嗓子恶狠狠地说，在但丁反应过来之前迅速关上柜门。“不许出来。”混蛋维吉尔。但丁的尖叫被堵在了木板之间，维吉尔从外面锁住了柜子。做完这一切时他的手还在发抖，握住卧室的门把时不小心滑脱了一下，也许是因为伤口，也许是因为别的，他不愿意承认自己其实和但丁一样充满恐惧。而从他步履沉重地走出门，越过地板上的残肢，站在父母与蒙度斯之间的这一刻起，他就已经选择了自己今后要穿行的河流，即使他对自己将要背负的命运一无所知。“我，”他抱着比自己还高的阎魔刀，背对着父母心碎的目光，仰头瞪着蒙度斯，咬住牙一字一顿。“可以和你回去。”

维吉尔出神地望着手中的项链，等待发情期的最后一缕余热散去，礁石被日光烧得滚烫。伊娃在临别时给了他这个，而他趁着同母亲拥抱的机会轻声告知了但丁的下落。此后在海里的十余年，就像是一张写不尽的伤口清单。维吉尔十岁那年，斯巴达在一场突如其来的海底地震后不知所踪，他不得不一面寻找父亲，一面同蒙度斯周旋，直到后来，他终于做了海洋的主人，慢慢将自己磨成了一把锋利的刀。人鱼收起项链，平静的眼中映着激荡的海面，海浪一簇簇地互相追逐，继而撞碎在礁石的边缘，掀起一阵细小的白沫。

是时候回去了。维吉尔用力甩了下尾鳍，纵身一跃。他鲜少会像今天这样专注地回忆起当年尚且作为人类的生活，母亲笑意生动的唇角，沙发上半心半意的打闹，他的兄弟吵嚷着夺走他手中的诗集，毛绒绒的后脑勺蹭着他的膝盖骨。他讨厌但丁无时不刻的打扰正如但丁不满他时常的熟视无睹。父亲在香气四溢的餐桌谈起海洋的奥妙，馅饼入喉的暖融融几乎驱散了胞弟睬他脚趾时带来的不快。这些断裂的、带着人体温度的片段连同他的人性一道，被维吉尔掩藏在比海底更幽深的角落。在那些尤为艰难的孤独岁月里，成为最后的精神支柱与深切的痛。

结果现在，他的兄弟找到他，带着乡愁般的陆地气息，久违的人类感情，目的不明。维吉尔穿过囚牢外的保护层，逆着水流游向那艘囚禁着但丁的船体。从他身上，维吉尔再一次清晰感受到人性的软弱无力，人鱼的世界从不讲究所谓的情感与基本的对错，只有粗暴直接的输赢，掌握力量的胜者才有话语权和活下去的资格。他经过一段幽暗的长廊，银色的发丝静静飘动，那缕海洋与陆地交融而成的味道随着涌动的水浪愈发浓烈，维吉尔知道自己接近了，却又皱起眉，似乎发现了什么不同寻常之处。那是……维吉尔还没来得及思考清楚，突然就被一股从背后袭来的强大力道撞到锈蚀的墙壁上，整个船体为之猛地一震，又很快恢复正常。人鱼迅速调整姿态，闪过了紧接而来的第二轮袭击。沮丧的低吼回荡在船舱，像一支失控的飞箭四处冲撞。

“但丁。”这个名字含着浓重的杀意翻滚在维吉尔的喉舌之间，地板上拉长的影子扭曲而膨胀，就像许多年前那个充满杀戮的夜晚残留的梦魇。被彻底激怒的人鱼回过身，进入战斗状态的肌肉紧绷，阎魔刀出鞘的声响弹开了四周的水流，眼前一尾流动的酒红若隐若现。然后是一双灰蓝色的眼睛，在满脸深色的血污之下，闪烁着狂热而透亮的神采。

但丁其实是清醒的。

然而他仅剩的理智已远远不足以驾驭他脱轨的本能。当他气势汹汹地弓起背，面对凛冽的刀光，不可自抑地冲兄长吼出一声长长的嘶叫时，他想说的只是“停下”，对自己，也是对维吉尔，但属于人鱼的那部分却因为这攻击性十足的场景而兴奋地在他体内沸腾奔走。这份难得的清醒在此刻无疑造就了新的痛苦，但丁眼睁睁地看着自己抻开血迹斑斑的尖爪，鱼尾敏捷地扭动着冲向维吉尔。蓝尾的人鱼轻松避开他毫无章法的攻势，刀刃直直刺向他缺乏鳞片保护的右胸，但丁急忙摇摆尾鳍侧过身，最终刀尖只堪堪掠过，留下一道不深不浅的口子。维吉尔大概是真想杀了他。但丁模糊地觉察到，在下一个瞬间被他的兄弟掐住脖子扔向船壁，剥落的铁片顺势扎进他裸露的背部。人鱼呻吟着，将自己的身体从铁片上缓慢拔出来，鲜血自受伤的部位涌出，淌过他相对颜色较暗的鱼尾。

够了，到此为止。他那被死死压制住的人性不停挣扎着在心底咆哮。可伤痕与流血不过是再度激扬了本能中泛滥的斗志，他需要这个，疼痛的快感，同类温暖的肉体。人鱼之间通过战斗争夺交配的主动权，他鱼鳞之下的阴茎与体内新生的卵囊因为海水中交缠的气息蠢蠢欲动。于是但丁忽略了人性在一片嘈杂之中显得微不足道的声音——他喘息着，扭过头审视维吉尔的一举一动——又一次，朝欲望俯首。

那种独特的、高热的气味从但丁被水流稀释的血液中窜出来时，维吉尔还以为那只是自己一开始的错觉。他在挥刀停顿的间隙深缓地呼吸，仔细分辨着。从人类的生理上来定义，但丁的确业已成熟，然而对于寿命更为长久的人鱼而言，他仍然属于一个含苞待放的处子，此刻正毫无经验地应对他生命中的第一次发情。维吉尔攥着刀，有些难以置信，但更多的是莫名的愤怒。他一母同胞的孪生兄弟，竟然软弱到允许自己受发情期的支配，放弃对欲望的掌控，在维吉尔的认知里，只有最下贱的劣等人鱼才会如此屈服于自己的兽欲。这样的但丁反倒使他丧失了最初的杀念，当对方又一次朝他扑过来的时候，维吉尔甚至懒得躲闪。利刃在但丁碰到年长人鱼肩膀的同时将他的腹部贯穿，他还没来得及为这剧烈的痛楚瑟缩，就被兄长借着这股刺入的力狠狠钉在地板上，仿佛一只失去生气的蝴蝶。

“清醒了吗？”维吉尔居高临下地俯视着他，冷冷地说，在胞弟嘶哑的尖叫中用力按住刀柄。“那就看看你现在的样子。”

剧痛使得但丁的意识终于从混沌中重新夺回了一点自己身体的控制权。他缓缓呼出一口气，颤抖的手指摸索着握住刀锋，维吉尔以为他还要继续反击，便伸手捉住他瘀痕犹存的脖颈，爪尖威胁性地微微刺入他的皮肤。但丁难受地哽了一下，垂下视线，看了眼这具血淋淋的人鱼身体，又艰难地抬起下巴，直视着兄长那双冷酷如大海的眼睛。

“这就是我们吗？”他问，呼吸滚烫，夹杂着伤痛与昏暗，像是冒着蒸气的潮湿火堆。

维吉尔迟疑一下，没有马上回答。他忽然想起自己第一次以人鱼的身份面对自己时也问过父亲同样的问题，只是不像他的兄弟这样狼狈而手足无措。那时父亲似乎笑了，说了一句话，尔后揽住他的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍。

“是的，”他说，“这就是我们。”尾部倏尔传来一阵轻柔的触碰，维吉尔稍稍低下头，发现那是但丁的尾巴，示弱又引诱地缠住兄长的尾鳍。被本能占据的那部分仍然催促着但丁臣服于胜者，层层鳞片颤栗着敞开，露出一个湿润而柔软的穴口。维吉尔撩起眼皮，在但丁半是迷茫半是痛苦的目光包裹下，意识到自己的兄弟大概还没能准备好接受人鱼的这层身份。“如果你不能接受，”他意味深长地盯着那个翕张的、稚嫩的腔道口，顿时有了主意。“自然有别的办法。”

“不。”但丁人类的部分一瞬间占据上风。他仿佛恢复了气力般疯狂挣动起来，双手攥住刀刃，不顾掌心的割伤，拼尽全力，试图将阎魔刀拔出。“滚开！”他发出一声绝望的怒吼，“你这个混蛋。”

而在那个被兄长锁进衣柜的夜晚，但丁也说了同样的话。维吉尔的瞳孔倏地收紧。这么多年，他的弟弟还是没有变，一样的浅薄，一样的不知感恩。

他微微向外抽动阎魔刀，满意地听到一丝痛苦的嘶嘶声。“你没有这样讲话的资格。”他无视了但丁按在他胸口处的爪子，逐渐朝他逼近，任由锋利的指甲刺穿他的鳞甲，“你甚至连你自己都保护不了。”维吉尔猛地抽出阎魔刀，趁但丁因疼痛而蜷缩恍神的时刻，抓住他的双手，刀尖慢条斯理地割开他掌心处原本已愈合的伤口，直至彻底刺穿他的双手。在人鱼无力的哀号中，他就像那些壁画里受难的耶稣神像一样，被维吉尔牢牢地钉在生锈的船壁，整个人浸没在阴影与血污之中，鱼尾顺从地软软垂下。

一种任人宰割的暗示。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本章所含要素有Rape/Non-Con，Mhreg明示！！不能接受一定别看！！  
（捏造的）人鱼生理学：人鱼是卵胎生动物，具体为前中期卵形态不与母体建立直接联系，在卵囊腔内依靠卵黄的营养发育；后期分化出胚胎形态后滑入子宫内继续发育，此刻才开始真正依赖母体的营养生长，直至脱离母体。整个过程时间为两周。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年轻时你和我
> 
> 我们寻找爱却找到恨  
那时我们还不懂得仇恨的力量  
是最强大的
> 
> 那时我们笑着。手里还留存着  
一次轻渺的告别你手上的温度  
如同人们相信  
第二天你平静的眼睛还会睁开。  
仿佛今天你的眼睛看见的世界  
只有静谧的目光里对甜蜜的书  
静谧的钟爱。
> 
> 历经可怖的时日，  
当生命陷落淤泥，  
历经漫无天光的白天和永无休战的黑夜  
爱被转眼忘却  
深处的伤口  
从未愈合  
——塞尔努达

但丁似乎已陷入昏迷，鲜血不断从他头顶那双被钉住的手掌淌下。酒红的鱼尾在摇摆的水流中保持静止，血淋淋的银色发绺混淆了他年轻倔强的面容，令他看上去呈现出一种不可思议的脆弱，仿佛刚刚脱离母体降生的新生儿，紧闭双眼，裹着一层带着血污的绒膜，对行将发生的一切仅存有微朦的认知。最鲜活的莫过于呼吸。维吉尔的手指缓慢滑过他平稳起伏的胸膛，右侧胸口处的刀伤早已痊愈，只留下一道被稀释的血痕，显得不再触目惊心。人鱼出色的自愈能力在他们年纪尚小时便初见端倪，男孩儿们之间的胡闹或打斗总免不了淤青与抓伤，更别提他的兄弟还会趁机用他那口用来讲好听话与气死维吉尔的尖牙利齿咬住兄长的肩膀，直到他们又气又急的母亲将他们两个彻底分开。他们时不时就要挂着一身第二天便会消失的创口上床休息，随后但丁就会像一团毛乎乎的兔子——在维吉尔看来，这哪里是一只兔子，分明是一只刺猬——挤进兄长的臂弯和被窝之间，用口水和渐次趋于一致的呼吸为一整个白天（晚上偶尔也会）的打闹画上句点。

  
该死，他不应该在这时候想起这个。维吉尔蹙起眉，向上举起手轻轻握住阎魔刀柄。他的兄弟仍然没有表露任何苏醒的征兆，维吉尔盯住对方看了一会儿，忽然收紧手指快速拧动刀柄，旋转的刀刃几乎将但丁的掌心钻出一个洞，更多的鲜血伴随更深的痛楚喷涌而出。一阵模糊的呜咽声翻涌在人鱼的喉咙深处，鳞片斑驳的深红鱼尾微微抖了一下，但丁猛地咳嗽起来，眼睛睁开了一点。年长的人鱼满意地松开手，转而卡着下颔骨的棱角托起但丁的下巴，血流渗透他的指缝。如同一头年轻气盛的雄狮，他怀揣着餍足般的自信端详自己的战利品：狼狈，低迷，干涸发黑的血迹就像维吉尔投在他身上的影子，一个永远无法摆脱的阴影。已然半清醒的斯巴达次子瞪着他的兄长，那双昂昂然的灰蓝色眼睛依旧残存着一丝但丁难驯的本我，维吉尔对此不感到冒犯也毫不意外。这才是他的兄弟，即便身上有着人性惯常的软弱与懒惰，也是一只会在暮色中冲向沙漠最后绚烂的夜鹰，而这也正是征服他的乐趣所在——摧毁他的意志，穿透最后一层他用以自我保护的盔甲。

“我说了，”但丁虚弱又凶狠地呲着牙，瞧上去就像小时候那样，准备随时在他的肩膀咬上一口，“滚开！”  
维吉尔不置可否地冷哼一声，在但丁骤然放大的呼吸声中手指下滑，尖利的指甲刮过他腹部那道弥合中的伤口，人鱼的腰颤了颤，又迅速绷住了，只有他的尾巴，那条乖顺又叛逆的尾巴，违背他的意志，可耻而甜蜜地缠住维吉尔的，小腹下方的隐秘孔洞在鱼鳞之下瑟缩着打开。年长的人鱼拨开那些欲盖弥彰的湿滑鳞片，手指直接伸了进去，指甲尖戳在湿热的软肉上，鱼尾顿时缠得更紧了。那处未经开垦，欲拒还迎地吸吮着他翻搅的手指，血丝混着粘液从翕张的洞口流出，人鱼锋刃的爪子显然对这个处子般的腔道不怎么友好。但丁咬紧牙关，屏着息，脸颊因为失血的缘故变得有些苍白，繁殖的本能与挣扎的人性在他的体内缠斗，随着那根手指的更深一步进犯搅得他脑袋发懵。他迷迷糊糊地睁着眼睛，不由自主地拱起水似的柔韧腰身，发情期燃烧的高热几乎将他融化，好像他就是海洋本身，除了幽暗中的波涛涌动，孕育新生，一无所有。

  
维吉尔顿了顿，一股冲动的热流从指尖涌向他自腔体中翻出的性器官。他原本只打算将这场性交定义为单方面的折辱，发情期褪去后的人鱼往往对交配兴致缺缺，然而现在，他却被自己兄弟这种半推还就的情态重新唤醒了沉睡的性欲。维吉尔抽出手指，将那些滑溜溜的液体抹在但丁发暗的鳞片上。红尾的人鱼无意识地小声呜咽着，翘起的尾鳍怯怯地碰了碰那条被它包裹的鱼尾。维吉尔眯起眼，粗壮的阴茎毫不留情地操进了那个正在收缩的穴口。一声凄厉的尖叫刺破了但丁的喉咙，被强行撑开的痛楚令他整个人都在不可自抑地颤抖，鱼尾暂时松开了维吉尔。

人鱼的内在远比他用手指感受到的还要火热湿软，如同被彻底撬开的鲜嫩蚌肉。维吉尔很顺利地便滑进了深处，尚未完全愈合的内壁抽搐着，谄媚般地不停紧缩推挤陡然闯入的硬物。对于前几次发情期都是靠生生熬过去的他来说，这是种前所未有的美妙体验；然而另一方面，比强烈的生理快感更为汹涌的是得到空前满足的征服欲。哪怕他的兄弟对此怀有怎样的不甘心与怨怼，他的身体依然诚实地、毫无保留地向他坦诚似的层层打开。年长的人鱼克制地低低喘息，阴茎在但丁难耐的扭动中再次涨大了一圈。

  
忽然，撕裂性的阵痛从他的肩颈相连处开始蔓延，维吉尔发出一声警告的怒吼。但丁非但没有因此松开牙齿，反而越咬越紧，像是他最后一点未泯的羞耻心。那种徒劳的反抗与沿着脊背流淌的鲜血极大程度上地刺激了人鱼天性中的凌虐因子。维吉尔伸出爪子，猛地掐住他血迹斑斑的腰，像握着一张绷紧的弓，阴茎缓缓抽出，又粗暴地捣进那个汁水淋漓的洞，源源不断溢出的粘液仿佛将穴口周围的粗糙硬鳞都给泡软了，那些熟红的嫩肉蠕动着迎合每一下蛮横的操干，随着不停地拉扯搅动而愈发得温驯和包容，挽留似地紧咬着人鱼粗硬的性器。但丁的意识从理智筑就的堤坝上重重摔进痛苦与欢愉交汇形成的一股情欲的洪流，这很痛，几乎将他打碎，然而他开始渴望更深，更多，那种碎裂后被重新拼合的完整感。他意乱情迷地呜呜呻吟着，尾鳍像狗狗因做错事而讨好摇动的尾巴蹭着维吉尔的身体，牙齿终于从兄长被咬穿的皮肤层离开了些。在这种受本能与怒意支配的盲目冲撞下，维吉尔倏尔顶进了一个更为隐秘的巢穴。那里温暖而潮湿，作为繁衍新生命的其中一个场所，如今已半敞开，腔道口轻轻吮咬着已经进入的一小截阴茎，掀起一阵酥麻而绵密的快感。年长的人鱼深深呼出一口气，忍不住又挺腰朝前送了送，紧致而濡热的甬道被一寸寸地捅开，直至完全地含住那根异物，连在另一端的子宫似乎也因这其中不言而喻的意味而期待般的震颤。

身为受孕母体的本能仿若那条伊甸园中匍匐的蛇爬过但丁的肋骨，钻进敏感的卵囊腔。他体内似乎有一根紧绷的弦在须臾间断裂了，而他只捕捉到了断裂的那一刻。鱼尾疯狂地晃动，但丁茫然地松开嘴，猝不及防的高潮令他从里到外都湿热柔软得要命，将他彻底改造成为一个适合孕育的温床。维吉尔的手滑向但丁饱满的臀部，在软腻滑溜的鱼鳞上来回摩挲。他迎着这股涌动的热潮抽插了几下，最终射进了那个痉挛的腔道。他下意识撇过脸望向他的弟弟，却发现了对方泛红的眼眶。刚刚但丁有流泪吗？他不知道，海水是那样轻而易举地抹去了一切，就像他不知道但丁曾多少次后悔当年没能拦住他，内疚没能拉着他的手告诉他自己也可以保护他。那些纠缠着维吉尔的梦魇同样也困扰着但丁，他们都深受折磨。

  
维吉尔拔出阎魔刀，但丁的手臂随即软绵绵地垂下，仍在发烫的身体无力地窝在维吉尔怀里。再度勃起的阴茎埋在人鱼被完全操开软化的腔体内缓慢顶送，但丁僵了一下，内心像个被大海抛弃的水手在绝望与欲望轮番冲刷中迷失了方向。他仍然醒着的一部分自我提醒他，这就像强奸——然而与之相悖的是一声近乎屈从的、甜腻而沙哑的呻吟。他半是惊恐半是享受地颤栗着，咬着嘴唇将即将脱口的呜咽吞下去，手指像猫咪磨爪一样挠着兄长的后脊。维吉尔仿佛叫了他的名字，但丁没有吭声，目光逐渐失焦。他就这样迎合又抗拒地抱着维吉尔，忍受着疼痛与快感潮汐般的涨退，如同那个夜晚他孤独地待在衣柜里抱着自己，等待一切过去。

当他彻底清醒的时候，维吉尔已经不告而别，连同那些他造成的伤口也已愈合。他看着自己满是血的手掌，上面光滑完整，一点痕迹都没有留下。  
他闭上眼，掌心抵住前额，意识到自己甚至都没能来得及告诉维吉尔母亲已经过世的消息。

几天之后维吉尔来看过他一次。那时他正百无聊赖地摆弄着吃空的贝壳，按个头形状将它们分类排开。他的伙食从那天起除了惯例的鱼还额外增添了一些贝类，难得的是外壳都已被撬开，不必他再亲自动手。对于但丁而言，这可比生鱼的能接受度高多了。

  
他嗅到海水中流动的，兄长身上的那股与他相似的气味，对此保持沉默，也没有抬头查看，只是（看起来）专注地把玩着一个花色与外形都较为罕见的贝壳，直到维吉尔停在他面前，那条幽蓝的鱼尾光鲜亮丽，但丁听说过，人鱼鲜亮的外表需要依靠魔力来维持，而汲取魔力的唯一方法就是同族之间的争斗，他努力不去想这是否和前几天发生的事有任何关联。  
“你什么都没有感受到吗？”半晌，维吉尔终于开口，这问题掐头去尾，琐碎的情绪像一条断续的河流从中穿过。一种可怕的疲惫宛如一张沾满往事尘土的蛛网忽然覆盖了但丁。事到如今，他发现自己已经不愿再去追究一些毫无意义的前因后果，知道又如何，这样千疮百孔的生活仍会继续，河水不会因为一块石头的阻拦而改变流向。无论是他的，还是维吉尔的。

  
“什么？”他撩起眼皮，灰蓝色的眼神犹如浸满回忆的海绵，沉重。维吉尔看了他一眼，随后转身离开了。

但丁当然知道那天让维吉尔欲言又止的问题是什么。  
有什么东西在他体内，活的，一个有生命的物体。这种起初不甚明朗的感觉近日来愈发清晰。怀孕。这一认知令对自己身份的认同感还停留在人类层面上的但丁本能的排斥和恶心。翠西曾经提起过，关于人鱼的生理构造，而他当时，好吧，都怪杂志架上某个封面女郎的屁股过于吸引人。他对那个女郎罕见的名字印象深刻，涅梵。据翠西的八卦，她也是条人鱼，好像和他父亲还是旧相识。但丁烦躁地在船体内转来转去，他表现得就像烂俗青春片里的那些意外怀孕的年轻单亲妈妈，对自己肚子里突然多出来的一块充满一无所知的恐慌。而且他这边的情况显然更为棘手——准确的说，这是他双胞胎哥哥的孩子，他的亲侄子或者亲侄女，但他同样也是孩子的亲生父（母）亲，但丁知道人鱼社会没有那些伦理观念，然而他人类的部分仍然为此感到别扭。

  
总而言之，他还没准备好成为一个孩子的父母，负担起那些对他而言太过遥远沉重的责任，他自己都还是一个孩子。在这些浑浑噩噩的日子里，但丁时常会梦见他逝去的母亲与早早离开的父亲，那些热腾腾的菜肴，夜晚床畔的摇篮曲，父亲亲吻他额头的时候胡茬蹭着他的脸，一阵微妙的刺痒；母亲会为周末的野餐准备一打装点了糖霜与手指饼干的纸杯蛋糕，在他们抱着在泥地里滚作一团的时候无奈地拿出两条干净的热毛巾；而维吉尔，他的哥哥，当他们打完架后依然会吃掉但丁偷偷放在他盘子里的多出的西蓝花与水芹。他们经历过圆满，正是因为如此，一切破灭的时候痛苦才会非比寻常的深刻。

  
每条河流都有自己独一无二的床道，他的，维吉尔的，河水势不可当的奔涌，他们被水流萦绕（They are haunted by waters），推着朝前行进，直至走上流向截然相反的河床。也许人的心灵是需要一些远足的，但远足的关键问题在于你需要重返家园，而他们已经很难再逆流回溯。但丁这样想着，昏昏欲睡地蜷缩在一个堆满海草的角落。虽然不了解具体的情况，但他对自己身体的一些异变还是有所察觉，比如他肚子里的那个东西不知不觉间移了位置，滑进他温暖又陌生的子宫，再比如他最近沉睡的时间远远大于清醒的时刻。这其中隐含的某些意义令他惴惴不安，他只能尽量克制自己不要胡思乱想——然后陷入又一度的睡梦。

“维吉，来看这个！”

  
那是一个适合看海的好日子。他赤着脚，抱着膝盖蹲在暖烘烘的沙滩，目不转睛地盯住一个沙坑。沙坑内部，饱满花白的圆球形卵头挨脚顶地挤在一起。听到兄弟的呼喊，维吉尔不得不走出遮阳伞的荫蔽范围，凑过来看了一眼。

  
“这不就是海龟蛋吗？”斯巴达的长子不耐烦地说，似乎很不理解但丁兴奋的缘由。突然，其中的一枚蛋微微动了动，裂纹一点一点地破开。第一次亲眼见证生命诞生的男孩儿们不自觉地屏住呼吸。蛋壳陡然碎裂，一只棕黑色的小海龟探出头，挥动桨状的前肢缓慢又费力地从剩下的半个蛋壳里挣扎出来，匍匐在沙面上朝大海的方向爬去。一只，两只，不远处的另一个沙坑里，成群结队的绿海龟幼崽仿佛一条连绵弯曲的线向海岸延伸。

  
“但不是每只海龟都能顺利存活。”不知何时出现在他们身后的父亲搂住他们的肩膀说，口吻遗憾。“有些在爬行的途中就会被海鸟吃掉，还有一些卵甚至没能孵化成型。即便最后成功回到海里，也会面临淹死的可能。”

  
“那他们为什么还要回到海里？”但丁扭头看着父亲，不解地问。此时第一个出壳的海龟已歪歪斜斜地接近了海浪，棕黑色的小点一闪，便消失在了翻飞的白沫里。“他们明明出生在陆地。”

  
“因为，”父亲慈爱的声音倏尔变得格外渺远，“那对他们来说才是家的方向。”

“等等！”

  
但丁从梦中惊醒。下一秒，疼痛如同梦境中汹涌的海潮般吞噬了他。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有明确的生子描写

这种感觉就像有人正强行从内部将他生生撕裂。但丁弓着背，像喝水般咽下喉口徘徊的尖啸，锋利的指甲深深插入斑驳的地板。而且是循序渐进的那种痛。缓慢。断裂。仿佛有一只老鼠正啃噬他的腹腔，在他好不容易喘过气的时候又迅速折断他的呼吸。见鬼，这简直比维吉尔拿阎魔刀捅他还要煎熬，至少前者能直接给他个痛快，或者他情愿叛逆就在他手边，这样他就能给自己一个痛快。人鱼在喘息的间隙咬着牙想，耳鼓里喧闹的噪音拧成一根噼啪燃烧的导火索。尾鳍松松地垂着，颤抖像洋流席卷他的身躯。

而那个东西——孩子，他一直下意识回避这个称呼——此时此刻，蛮横地蠕动着，如同一块沉甸甸的顽石挤在被反复撕开又愈合的腔道里，拉扯着他的五脏六腑都在下坠式的疼痛。一阵晕眩的恶心感敲中他发胀的头颅，但丁不由得深吸气来缓解呕吐的欲望，下意识地缩紧肌肉，纵然他的胃空空如也。然而紧接着，浓稠的铁锈味攻占了他的鼻咽，他垂下眼睑，鲜血仿佛噩梦中盘踞的阴影在身下缓缓蔓延。

又是血。到处都是血。他浑身发冷，似乎回到那个夜晚，身不由己地趟入泛滥的记忆长河。连维吉尔捂在他嘴上的那只手也弥漫着淡淡血腥。父亲与那些“人”的对话，他躲在门后听得一清二楚。如果他们既不是人类也不是人鱼，那他们究竟是谁，眼里只有危险的边缘人？但丁感到迷茫，但这层迷茫的底色是恐慌。他寻求答案似地望向维吉尔，却发现对方比自己还要紧张，攥着他的那只手的掌心密密匝匝全是汗，之后这只手又替他做出了选择：留在岸上，成为一个人类。那些银蓝色的目光穿透衣橱的罅隙，但丁仿佛可以从舌根底下尝到清晰的绝望，恐惧中的决然，以及，被掩藏的爱。

混蛋维吉尔！他在尖叫。

留下！这也是他。

他们是双生子，是兄弟，理应一同成长，共享亲密，命运如盘虬错结的枝蔓紧密缠绕。可维吉尔却亲自斩断茎叶，只留下一段奄奄一息的根须，牺牲掉自己在陆地的生活换来了他的机会。第二天但丁被伊娃从壁橱里抱出来时，兄长早已跟随父亲离去。整件事，没人问过他的意见。不是因为不在乎，而是不得不这么做。但丁知道，他们中总要有一个留下来照顾母亲，但那种空荡荡的缺失感犹如一个黑洞注入他被割裂的灵魂。

十数年的光阴风一般呼啸而过，穿透他的身体，跌进黑洞深处，没有回音，像一个漫长辛苦且失落的梦。即便如今重逢，情况也并未好转。存在于他们之间的，有些东西被击得粉碎，在新的视角下暴露无遗。但丁的意识像是被洪水般涌来的新一轮绞痛困进了柜子，一个从他的世界里分割出的密室。

柜门突然打开了一些，微光拨开混沌，然后是一只手，一只小小的手，掌心还留存着新鲜的牙印。不需要更多的言语，但丁鬼使神差地朝那只手递来的方向伸出自己的。还差一点。他费力地探出身体，脚下踩着已经渡过的洪流。只差一点，他就能抓住维吉尔——

他确实抓住了，但那只手猛然抽离。维吉！但丁猝不及防地再度重重摔回壁橱里，水漫上来，流动的声响仿若突降的雷雨，推开了他，也冲走了兄长的名字。

他又是一个人了。

维吉尔挣开但丁的手，好像那是一条细小的毒蛇。他低头目视他那深陷分娩苦难的兄弟，嘴角紧绷。斯巴达的长子说不清自己来这里的原因，正如他说不清自己为何会向但丁伸手，那一瞬间仿佛开裂的冰层，其中流露而出的软弱，或者说人类的情感令人鱼有些不安，甚至是厌恶。他已经远离这些东西太久，而眼睁睁看着他的兄弟受难也并没有十分愉快。维吉尔烦躁地来回甩动尾部，冰冷的水流震荡着快速逃窜。一个血肉模糊的物体撑开狭小的腔道口——那是胎儿的头部，维吉尔忽地意识到，**他们的**。而剩余的部位则慢慢地，随着但丁刻意调整过的呼吸频率与重力的作用，一点点被推挤出来。他难受地半伏趴着，望向兄长的面孔精神恍惚。难以言喻的疼痛几乎从内部摧垮了他，他蜷起身子收紧腹肌的时候，维吉尔可以看见他升起的脊背上抽搐的肌肉群与几块嶙凸的骨头，一座孕育的山谷。

维吉尔有意将双手背在身后，那种异样的情感依旧沿着他的心脉横生。光影淌过他眉间蹙起的浅沟。但丁总要学着长大，他不能永远像这样，踟蹰不前，等待他的帮助。他攥紧手指，觉察到自己正陷入某种东西。没人耐心等待维吉尔长大，他主动放弃了命运曾赋予的这种特权，然而当他发现他的兄弟依然保有儿时的率真（幼稚），在他眼中差不多毫无长进的时候，他理所当然地为此而愤怒，抑或更深层次的，羡慕，也许还有一点嫉妒。人类或许能够无忧无虑地生活，但是人鱼不能，人鱼没有生活，只有危机四伏的生存；每一次的睁眼，都意味着可能的危险。父亲苍白的慰藉也未能安抚那颗在恐惧与警惕的夹缝中跌跌撞撞成长的心，直到这颗心决意自动剥去属于人类的那层柔软薄膜，再渐渐被坚硬而沉默的鳞片所覆盖，密不透风，足以滤尽所有的情感与爱的修辞。

但就在刚刚，松手的一刹那，他听到胸腔内传来微弱的窸窸窣窣，似乎有什么地方松动了一下。但丁扭曲的呻吟、弯折的躯体浸入成污的血流，汇成一股念头，渗透那些鳞片中央微不可察的缝隙：他就要成为一个**父亲**。这个昭然若揭的全新身份陡然间扑进他现有的认知秩序，一如那个如今正安静蜷伏在但丁尾部的幼小生命体。海水将外层的血色软膜剥落殆尽，露出一具纯净而柔软的新生；而他的兄弟早已被精疲力竭的睡意所俘获，手臂却依然像每一个尽职尽责的母亲会做的那样护在孩子身前，身体本能地围成一个防备的半圆，母性的原始姿态，响着无声的警告。

维吉尔看着那个孩子缓缓睁开一双灰蓝色的眼睛，落雨时天幕的颜色，蓄着不设防的朦胧。无端的，他那摒弃许久的人性部分感到一丝紧张似的触动。人鱼罕见地犹豫了一下，继而微微躬下身，以便更近距离地观察这个由他们的灵魂交融塑造而成的生命。突然，他摇着尾巴，从母亲疲惫的怀抱里挣脱，朝维吉尔挥动着一双小手，漂泊的洋流将他引向他的父亲。 斯巴达的长子因这突如其来的变故愣在原地，下意识地伸出右手，然而指尖顿时升起刺痛。那个孩子，他的孩子，抱着他的手指心满意足地啃咬起来。拜饥饿所赐，他显然将父亲的手指当成了某种食物，维吉尔不得不用力捏住他的后颈迫使他松口。不像人类，新生的人鱼亟需来自血肉的直接滋养，这就意味着他必须先将这个小家伙带出去喂吃的。被迫中断“进食”的人鱼幼崽气恼地龇牙咧嘴，在年长者的手臂间不安分地扭动叫唤着。“安静。”不巧的是，他的父亲在对待他的无理取闹这个问题上缺乏足够的耐心与经验。维吉尔直接捂住了那张吵得他心烦意乱的嘴。见鬼，他这点怎么和但丁那么相像？年长的人鱼顺着这想法瞥了眼他窝在海草堆里呼呼大睡的弟弟，赶在他怀里蠢蠢欲动的幼崽惹出更大的乱子前离开了这里。

整个分娩的过程仿佛一场不真切的梦魇。但丁游离不定的意识分散又聚拢，清醒与昏迷之间仅一线之隔，就像沉入海底的模糊日夜。最清晰的是疼痛从体内流走的一刻，始终紧绷的弓弦彻底放松下来，先是他的大脑，再一路蔓延到他的脊椎，他的尾部。与此同时，他感到的却是割裂般的缺失，而非意想中的如释重负。那种空洞的轻盈沉重地压迫着他，令他无限堕入虚空中的睡眠。

“嘿，醒醒！”

但丁不堪其扰地翻过身，没去理会那些试图将他拍醒的巴掌。一声无可奈何的叹息，有点像儿时母亲面对他和维吉尔捅下的娄子时会发出的那种声音。仿佛有水流穿过他的腋下，费力地将他向上托起，如同一轮月亮逆着海水的重压缓慢上升。他感到自己就像一艘飘摇的帆船在海浪中摇摇晃晃，这很不舒服，他需要的不是这种睡眠。一缕幽光透过眼皮照进他的眼底，他涣散的神智因这久违的光线而渐渐收束，人鱼似乎十分不适地挤了挤眼睛，想要将这种光排除在外。

但丁？他又听到了那个声音。但丁，醒醒！

他不情不愿地睁开眼。“呃，”但丁很快觉察到不对：他不在那艘船里。“这是怎么回事？”他别过脸，发现自己的左臂正被架在某个肩膀上。“翠西？”

“你总算醒了，睡美人。”她说，“动动你的尾巴，这样我们就能尽快回到岸上。”

“这是怎么回事？”震惊之余，他忍不住重复了一遍方才的问题。“呃，我的意思是，那个船外面不是有东西挡着吗？”

“哦，那只是个古老的禁锢咒。”翠西不以为然，“虽然有点麻烦，但不是不能破解。何况我进去的时候也没看到别的人，只有你一个在里面。”她顿了顿，又加快了游动的速度。“太长时间没有你的消息，我们几乎能猜到不会发生什么好事。”

“你说‘我们’。”

“蕾蒂在岸上。”她眯起眼，辨认着方位。“这边。”

但丁却蓦地停下来。“等等，我的项链。”他说，“它还在维吉尔手里。”

“来不及了。”翠西不容置喙地拽着他浮上海平面，他们在海波的裹挟下涌向昏暗中的沙岸，扑面而来的强劲海风使得人鱼一时间忘却了该如何正常呼吸。阔别陆地太久，他的双眼甚至难以忍受微弱的月色。

“那这条尾巴该怎么办？”他干脆合上眼，“没有项链——”

别担心，爱丽儿，没有项链你的腿也能复原。这是蕾蒂的嗓音。她正联合翠西将已经靠岸的他拖上沙滩，远离浪潮的位置。“只要不持续接触海水超过五分钟。每个人鱼都是这样，你母亲留给你的项链就是为了抑制这种异变，让你保持在人类形态。”

所以维吉尔没有戴着。但丁倏尔意识到。

“所以，到底发生了什么？”蕾蒂问道，翠西立刻瞟了她一眼。你没注意到吗？她背对但丁冲海女巫做口型。他身上的味道不一样了。

回应蕾蒂的是但丁的沉默。红尾的人鱼仰面躺在细软的沙子上，像一道开裂的疤痕。“一场误会。”许久，他这样回答，声线平平，听不出情绪。“现在已经结束了。”他倒希望都过去了。觉出真相的蕾蒂望向翠西，后者微微摇头。趋于干燥的鱼尾中央忽然显现出一道愈陷愈深的沟壑，酒红的鳞片仿佛逐渐熄灭的火焰般缓缓消退，终于恢复人类体态的但丁急不可耐地大口吞噬夜晚湿凉的空气，活像一条不幸搁浅的鲸鲨。“你还好吗？”翠西的手按上他的肩头。

他当然不好，糟糕透了。“呼……我猜还不赖。”他说，湿气软塌塌地贴着他的额发。“至少还活着。”

蕾蒂闭着眼扔给他一套衣服。“穿上这个。”海女巫扭过头，“别让自己看上去像个变态。”

真是贴心。他咕哝着，开始尝试活动自己失而复得的双腿以便套上裤子。那双健壮笔直的长腿此刻却未免显得有气无力，就连最基本的屈膝也需要借助手的力量来完成，更罔论接下来还要对付站立与行走这两个最大的敌人。十分钟过去，他才冷汗淋漓地整理完备，勉强支起上半身跪在沙滩上，拒绝了翠西递来的手臂，坚持自己摇摇摆摆地直起身，踉跄着走了几步，像个半夜从酒吧后门溜出的醉汉。

“你看上去简直就像在刀刃上行走，我可不记得给你喝过什么奇奇怪怪的药。*”蕾蒂叹了口气，赶在他软绵绵的双腿支撑不住之前扶住了他。“你需要休息。”她绕过但丁的手臂，令他能够撑着她的肩膀不至于无法掌握平衡。“来吧，让我们看看这个时间还能不能在镇上找到吃的。”

然而他却倏地扭过头朝后方望去，那块溶解在黑暗中的礁石。月光坠入迭涌的海浪，转眼粉身碎骨；惟有灰蓝的苍穹静止不动，如同一个冷漠的旁观者。他应该不会追上来了。但丁小声嘀咕道。

“怎么了？”蕾蒂顺着他的目光看去，但一无所获。

“没什么，走吧。” 他回过身，假装没有听到身后传来的、重物落水的声响。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处蕾蒂是借用《海的女儿》里美人鱼从海女巫那里拿药变成人类的梗调节气氛。
> 
> 下一章尼禄正式出场


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从本章开始崽和蛋的形象参考4代，哥的形象参考5代

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有明确的nk要素。

尼禄知道自己闯祸了。

他承认自己是一时冲动，也不是故意要挑今天这个重要的时刻同自己的老爸作对。虽然这十几年间维吉尔对他偶尔偷偷上岸找姬莉叶的这件事睁只眼闭只眼，但那并不代表他会允许自己一声不响地公然翘掉成年礼跑到岸上。成年对一条人鱼意味着从今天起他将脱离种群的一切庇佑，正式参与到诸如围猎等事宜中来，不必再受到来自父亲的辖制。这听上去似乎值得向往，实际上中间还隔着一段繁复冗杂的仪式与祭司的长篇大论。尼禄最讨厌这个。

显然，前一晚的父子谈话例行起到了反效果。一开始的进展还算正常，维吉尔要求他复述第二天的仪式内容，他不情不愿地照做了，虽然心底唱反调似地认为这很尴尬；接着，不可避免地，他们的话锋第无数次地转向那个从未停歇的话题上——关于他的母亲，而往往一谈到这个问题就预示着一场争执，这次同样没能例外。

“你不能自作主张地删掉那个环节！”他怒不可遏地高声抗议道，“你甚至都没问过我的意见。”

维吉尔皱了皱眉。“保留也没有任何意义。”他说，“那项内容需要你母亲的参与，而他根本不会出现。”

“但是，”尼禄说，“你至少该问问我。”他的嗓音逐渐低下去，听上去更近似于难过，而非纯粹的愤怒。“我们谁也不知道他会不会明天突然出现。”

“我知道，他不会。”维吉尔回答，语气里有一种被刺痛后反弹的冷酷，“你应该趁早放弃那些不切实际的幻想。”

摇摆的气氛逐渐滑向崩断的边缘。以往这时候他们会选择点到为止，不过这次，尼禄似乎打定主意要追根究底。“我知道他就在陆地上。”他说，挑衅似地露出一点牙尖。一种危险的意志。“还有别的相关的许多事，我都听说了。”好吧，这么讲可能多少夸张，事实上他了解（偷听）到的情况仅仅足够支撑他话语的前半部分——他的母亲如今就在陆地上生活，这就是他所知道的全部了。至于话语的后半部分，他指望能借此激将法从父亲那里套出一点情报，哪怕是边角料也比一无所获要强得多。

然而维吉尔只是冷冰冰地盯住他。“他不会想见你。”人鱼用力甩了下尾鳍，“别把所有事情都理想化。”

他不会想见到你。这句话仿佛终于落下的达摩克里斯之剑，尖锐而精准地剖开男孩儿因为年轻而尚未学会抵御的心脏。那些长久以来被他独自舔舐的孤独与不甘，某个他从未表现出但一直存在的想法，而今狼狈地暴露在骤然变冷的海水中，四处漂浮。哈，被自己的母亲抛弃。他想，急促的呼吸涌过他紧绷的四肢。尼禄的嘴唇颤动着，眼眶发红地瞪着他的父亲。如果他能藉此顺利地哭出来或者干脆地同维吉尔打上一架，那么事情将会简单许多。眼泪与血通常能够轻易洗刷掉一些情绪上的负担。尼禄知道，但他决定不那么做。

我会找到他。男孩儿一字一顿地宣告，这是他的选择，他的河流。我会证明我是对的。

维吉尔仍然沉默，随后平静地扫了他一眼，转身离去的时候几乎低不可闻地叹了口气，像一个父亲那样。

“所以你真的不打算回去？”得知来龙去脉的姬莉叶听起来忧心忡忡，干燥的掌心盖住尼禄潮湿的手背，就像一束正午照向冰冷海面的、温暖而稳定的日光。其实这种取暖的方式对人鱼不构成任何实际效果，他们是变温动物，特殊自愈的体质令他们不必像人类那样遭受疾病的侵蚀。尼禄不记得自己是否同女孩儿提起过这点，但眼下那种类似于拥抱的柔和触感莫名使他安心。尽管他的耳尖因为这一小小举动中不经意流露出的亲昵而微微发热。

我不能就这么回去。他说，像条湿漉漉的落水小狗裹着她递来的浴巾，闷闷不乐地缩在沙发上。“事情已经成这样了。”浴巾顺着他的后颈滑下去，一颗毛糙糙的脑袋露出来。“我必须找到他。”

姬莉叶轻轻按了按他的手。“不必给自己太大的压力。”她的善解人意总会让尼禄感到内疚，内疚自己没能从三年前的那场海难里救起任何人，无论是她的父母还是她的兄长。“你有线索了吗？”

“呃，算是……吧。”他尴尬地挠了挠头发，有些心虚。“我知道……镇上有个人也许可以提供点东西。”他口中的这个人指的就是蕾蒂。随着这些年海洋不断地被过度开发，人鱼的生存环境也愈发不容乐观。他们中的一小撮不堪忍受，转而决定上岸寻找新的生活。蕾蒂便是做这种生意的中间人之一，用咒语稳固人鱼的人类形态，并替他们伪造一个全新又可靠的身份。当然，这情报也是他当初一并偷听来的，实际上他连海女巫的模样与具体住所都一无所知。但他没有向女孩儿透露这些，而是在离开前再三保证他一个人没有问题。

“嘿，别担心。”尼禄低下头，捕捉到她明亮的眼神，就像溪流上燃了盏河灯。他背在身后的手动了动，终究只是单纯地垂下来，另一只手掩饰性地擦了下鼻子。他只是，他无法……还不能，坦诚，这不到时候。那场海难不是什么意外，矛盾的心绪压得男孩儿陡然生出一种如鲠在喉的苦涩。

等我找对地方，最终，他承诺。就给你打电话。

但，遗憾的是，他忽略了一点：找对地方的前提是他要找准方向。

按理来讲，人鱼应该是迷路这种事情的绝缘体。即便面对翻涌变幻的波涛与永不停息的水流，他们也能迅速而准确地判断出猎物或家园的方位。不过，这一能力似乎一旦切换到陆地上就立刻触礁沉没，尼禄确信这是他半个小时内第三次来到相同的分岔路口了。怎么可能？他难以置信地绕着那块路标牌转了一圈，像是在确认上面是否被人施予了用以混淆视听的魔咒。没有。所以真相确凿无疑。男孩儿气呼呼地瞪着那块分明无辜的牌子，仿佛那是根难啃的骨头。

于是他不得不重新踏上最左侧那条通向东南方的平坦大道，道旁的大树如风弦琴般微微弯曲，将夏季午后狂野的热浪藏在静谧的浓荫之后。这些年他虽然不时上岸，却从未踏足过这座城镇。对于人群，他始终怀着一种漠然的回避，强烈的不归属感。道路在五十码处再度出现分岔。左还是右。男孩儿咕哝着，犹豫了一下，还是走了左边。到处都充斥着选择题。人类，或是人鱼，尼禄不知道自己究竟是谁，身份的烙印在他身上显得格外模糊，他的格格不入某种意义上也是他自我妥协的结果。

尼禄半低着头，只顾着匆匆赶路，没去留神迎面驶来的几辆自行车。“嘿，孩子，”忽然间，他被什么人揪住衣领，趔趄着被拽向路边。“小心。”车轮掀起的尘土卷进路过的风，那只手松开了。尼禄回过神来，警惕地抬起头打量这个倏尔冒出的陌生人，他有点乱蓬蓬的银色短发与深红的外套，树影贴着他左手臂的肌肉与汗水，斑驳地映入灰蓝的瞳孔。对方坦然地接受了他称不上友好也不够礼貌的注视，被逗乐似地笑了一下。“下次注意。”男人冲他眨动右眼，经过男孩儿的时候玩笑般地伸手替他理了理领子。尼禄撇撇嘴，皱着脸躲了过去。

然而，人鱼灵敏的嗅觉却在擦肩而过的瞬间抓住一点转瞬即逝的异样，显然他的鼻子在陆地上要比他的方向感可靠得多。他当即诧异地侧过身，踌躇着朝对方离去的方向跨出几步，又慢慢倒退回去。该死，现在怎么办？尼禄目视着那片渐远的深红，手指搔了搔鼻梁，牙齿咬住下唇燥起的干皮。他有段时间没靠近水源了，那股源自深海的微弱气息无端令他感到口渴。如果那个人不是，至少也一定大量接触过他的同类，这或许是个机会，他可能知道自己要找的人究竟在哪儿。男孩儿搓搓手指，深吸一口气，然后做了一个决定。

但丁慢悠悠地跨过两级台阶，站到事务所门前打了个哈欠。他本打算最近（一直）休息一段时间，但蕾蒂今早交给他的那项委托让他的计划彻底泡汤，拒绝的话被一沓催命符般的欠费声明塞回了喉咙里。我记得你这个月水电费还没有缴清。女巫敲了敲桌子，微笑（威胁）地说。

从她开设的酒吧离开已经是下午的事了，如今时间尚早，他大概还能趁吃晚饭的时间到来前打个盹。但丁伸手搭上门把，正欲按下去，蓦地顿住了。

“既然你都跟到这儿来了，不出来问声好？”

他转过身，有些好笑地盯着空无一人的街角，双臂交叉着抱在胸前。当男孩儿一副见鬼的神情，不情不愿地挪着步子从躲藏的角落走出来时，但丁差点笑出声来。老天，这可真有意思。他掩饰笑意般缓缓摩挲着下唇，看着对方一点点走近。“真巧，又见面了。”他故意用了带点戏剧性的夸张效果的口吻。“如果你是来专程道谢的，孩子，我接受，你现在就可以开始了。”

尼禄瞪了他一眼，努力使自己看起来气势汹汹。“你不是人类，对不对？”他学着但丁那样抱住胳膊，抬了抬下巴，换上质问的口气，虽然他的内心紧张得要命，而但丁的不置一词则令他愈发忐忑不安。他为什么不说话？男孩儿不自觉地咽了口唾沫，躲闪地望着男人的眼睛。他在想什么？

“我想我们是一样的。”许久，但丁似是而非地回答。他说这话的时候摸着下巴，没有笑，也并不严肃，只是在心平气和的讲述。他望向那双在光圈映照下微微发浅泛亮的眼睛，最干净的河水，大海中最透明的深度。在他没有意识到的地方，时间流动得迅猛而急切。太快了。他想。“你问这个做什么？”但丁推开门，一边抛给男孩儿一个问题，一个邀请。不如进来谈谈。

但直到他关上门还只是一个人。男孩儿没有跟过来。但丁透过门缝瞧了眼外面。啊哈，他就知道。他扬起眉，发现对方就像一条曾经被遗弃的、如今对他人失去信任的小狗一样半信半疑地在门口徘徊。被遗弃的。他心里因为这个形容有点不太舒服，这让他想起某些事，某些沉没在记忆中的过往。

门忽而开了。嘿！尼禄受惊似地跳起来，下意识地后退一步。“过来，”他忍着笑朝男孩儿招了招手，“外面不是谈话的好地方。”

尼禄踩着男人的脚步走了进去。“你能不能帮我找一个人？”他问，一面戒备地环顾四周。这地方看起来还真是，一团糟。

“噢，那你算是找对了地方。”但丁一屁股坐上那台老旧的沙发，毫不介意尼禄的四处走动。“我就是干这活儿的，你知道，私家侦探那些。”紧接着他话锋一转，“不过，我最近正计划休假。所以，你可能要等上一段时间。”

尼禄皱起眉。这个熟悉的动作令但丁微微走神。“要多久？”

不知道，也许一周，也许几个月。男人耸耸肩。看心情。

我知道了。男孩儿咬牙切齿地说。你在耍我。

“喔，嘿，冷静。”他说，很隐忍地笑了一下。“先说来听听，你要找谁？”

尼禄告诉他蕾蒂的名字。

“你很幸运，孩子，我恰好知道她在哪儿。”但丁说道，在尼禄看来相当不靠谱地翘着脚。“你为什么要找她？”

这与你无关。尼禄忍无可忍地转过身，不禁有些后悔自己当初为什么要跟过来。他简直是在浪费自己的时间。

等等，我答应你。男人的话语拦住他的去路。你叫什么名字？

“尼禄。”男孩儿回过头瞥了他一眼。公平起见，我也要知道你的。

不错的名字，但是。但丁抖开一本杂志，漫不经心地翻看起来，装傻忽略了男孩儿后半句的疑问。“你不该就这么把你的名字告诉一个陌生人。”

“你到底说不说？”尼禄不耐烦地走上前夺过那本快要散架的可怜杂志。好吧，好吧。男人故作无可奈何地摊开手。那就如你所愿，孩子。

“但丁。”他眨眨眼。这下，我们扯平了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧主要是崽和蛋的互动，哥的戏份很少【不过他下章就出来了】

在红墓镇，他们遇见的这个季节尚且属于雨水和潮湿。但丁带着尼禄出门的时候，阳光早已被密不透风的云层抽走，湿热趁机钻进饱涨的空气，大雨将倾前沉闷的滞重感令男孩儿十分不适地扯了下衣领。

“嘿，我们这是去哪儿？”他不得不小跑几步才能适应但丁的节奏，男人瞥了他一眼，手指动了动，似乎是想摸摸他的头却忍住了。

“当然是去找她。”但丁说，“趁我现在还有空闲可以打发。”虽然他一直都不怎么忙。

“你之前说我们是同类，”尼禄说，扭过头，一面怀疑地打量他。“那是什么意思？”

该死的，这孩子的记性真好，或许过于聪明了。但丁把手搁在额头上，遮住眼睛，装作是为了挡去那几滴零散的雨星，心底则飞快地思忖着对策。“意思是我和你一样都是人类。”他暂时还没做好将全部真相和盘托出的准备，即便他在看到尼禄的第一眼就意识到他的身份。那真的……太像了。他心想。银色的短发，那双眼睛，他皱眉的方式，自己与另一个人的影子完美地融入他的轮廓，他却不得不以陌生人的眼光审视这一切。但丁放下手臂，雨水滴下他的手指。“难道你不是？”他明知故问，存心要逗逗他。

“当然是。”尼禄嘟囔着回答，视线虚浮。但丁有点好笑地盯住欲言又止的男孩儿，他微窘的神情，老天，他知道自己脸红了吗。维吉尔显然没有教会他自如应付撒谎这件事。瞧瞧，家庭教育的缺失，他真不该错过这个。男人微不可察地叹了口气。但他的确错过了……不是吗？眼前这个孩子的成长轨迹，从一个婴儿蜕变为一名健康英俊的青年，即便稚气未脱。看在大海的份儿上，尼禄刚出生时的模样他甚至都没有观察清楚。原谅他，他那时只顾着沉睡与恐惧——如今他的儿子就站在这里，仿佛是在活生生地提醒他，他身为母亲的不称职，那些永远流失的岁月。

所以当尼禄对他拘谨地提出那个请求时，但丁就知道自己没法拒绝。那双明亮如斯的眼睛，犹如流动着蓝色胎衣的大海。他还很年轻，外表如是，脾气亦然，至少没有沉稳到能够经得住年长者一再的撩拨。但丁无疑发现了一种全新的乐趣，男孩儿气咻咻的威胁只会令他联想到路边冲大型犬呜呜汪汪的狗崽，拒绝人类放在他们头上的手。不像年轻时维吉尔的冷硬锋锐，那不过是种浮在表面的怒气，缺乏凝聚的实感，很轻易就被但丁笑嘻嘻的三言两语吹散。但这孩子依旧不怎么快乐，他直觉如此。从他们遇见到目前，尼禄似乎就没有正经的笑过，总是板着脸（扮酷。不用想但丁也知道他是从谁那儿学来的坏习惯）。紧张，显而易见的焦躁与不安，他留给但丁的印象，仿佛对他而言这是个全然陌生的新世界，他仍然在边缘试探地磨爪，观望着，不确定这其中是否有属于他的一席之地。

但丁还是不免好奇，这些年他离开之后发生的事，关于尼禄自己，关于当年望着他离去却意外沉默的维吉尔。然而说到底他们之间隔着各自的秘密，身处不同的河流，人们总是习惯于在各自的故事里独自舔舐隐秘的伤痛。于是他什么也没问，所做的交流仅仅是提醒尼禄拉上兜帽。要下雨了。他说，开玩笑般地轻轻将他的帽沿往下拽了拽。

他们穿过大半个小镇走向那个地处边缘的酒馆（因为那边租金便宜。蕾蒂曾解释过），街道空空荡荡，人们纷纷挤进咖啡店或商铺避雨。雨落在小镇广场的树上，树梢被截去了，底部堆积着许多修剪下的残枝。当但丁披着雨幕推开那扇厚实的木门时，他们要找的那位女士正坐在木桶上细数一叠钞票。“看来你生意不错。”男人出声调侃道，成功地将她的注意力从那些诱人的数字勉强扭转到他们身上。“有没有兴趣再接一单？”

蕾蒂看了他一眼，随即目光移向但丁身后刚摘下兜帽的男孩。那双异色的瞳孔盯住他，缓慢游弋，含而不露地打量着。她知道自己是谁了吗？尼禄不自在地挠了挠鼻子，喉结紧张地咽动。好在没多久女巫便收回视线，将矛头重新对准了男人。“你给自己找了个大麻烦。”她说，一边跳下木桶。这是什么意思？男孩儿不解地看向但丁，而对方只是耸了耸肩。

“嘿，话不能这么说，你知道我一向讨厌麻烦。”但丁说，故作受伤地叹了口气，“不如先听听他找你做什么。”他推了推尼禄的肩膀，朝他眨眨眼，示意他上前。“快去。”

“我……”男孩儿深深吸了口气，硬着头皮朝前走了几步。“我想请你帮我找一个人——”

但丁扬起眉。“如果你是要找人，”他忽然有种不详的预感，“我认为我会比她更能胜任这份工作。”

“不，你不行。”尼禄气恼地瞪了他一眼，似乎因为骤然被打断而不满。

“闭嘴。”这话是对但丁说的，随后她望向尼禄。“我知道你不是人类。”她注意到男孩儿立刻警惕地瞟向不远处的男人。“哦，别担心，他不会说出去。和我一样，他也会做这类，额外的工作，针对你的同类。保密是最基本的要求。”蕾蒂敲了敲桌面，“现在让我们回到最初的问题，你要找谁？”

男孩儿犹豫了一下。“……我的母亲。”他垂下眼睑，“我想知道他在哪儿。”倘若他此刻回头看，就能捕捉到但丁眼中一闪而过的某些东西。

他的名字，或者一些特征，你记得多少？女巫公事公办地询问，尽管心底一清二楚。

尼禄沮丧地摇摇头。“我想我没……见过他。”他说，“我的父亲也很少对我提起过。我猜他们之间的关系，不是那么好，所以，呃。”

“所以你来找我。”蕾蒂接过话茬，“不过说实话，这事儿有点难办，目前为止什么线索也没有。”

其实。像是怕她下一秒就会脱口拒绝，男孩儿急急忙忙地补充。“也不是完全没有，只是我还不能确定……”他摸索着，从上衣的贴身口袋里掏出一条银色的项链。

蕾蒂眨了下眼睛。“这是什么？”她问，“你母亲的？”

也许是。尼禄盯着那条项链，神情里流露出一丝尴尬。“这是，呃，我从我父亲那里偷来的。因为我曾经见他拿出来看过，和他的那条似乎是一对，所以我想，大概是有点关系？”

女巫瞥向那样物品，又看了看坐立不安的尼禄，视线不动声色地越过他，而但丁在男孩儿身后冲她缓缓点头。

好吧，我可以答应你的要求。蕾蒂说。但这是项收费服务。

这话点醒了尼禄。他离家出走时过于匆忙，以至于身上没带一样值钱的东西（就连衣服也是魔法的杰作）。“呃，我，”男孩儿涨红了脸，结巴了一下。“可是我，没有。”

闻言，女巫的视线往别处转了转。“我有个主意。”她说，忽然笑了笑。“你可以留下来替我打工来弥补费用问题，就和那边那个人一样。方便起见，你可以住在他那里。”

这不是个好主意。但丁插话，可惜没人过问他的意见。而尼禄则咬住嘴唇，拧着眉梢，认真地考虑起这建议的可行性。这可是目前最方便的办法。蕾蒂循循善诱。你肯定不想再跑回海里去吧？如果你的母亲就在岸上生活，这同样也是个打听他消息的好机会，难道你不好奇吗，关于人类的世界？

“容我打个岔，女士。”听不下去对方夸夸其谈的男人决定说点什么，“这似乎和我没什么关系——我是不是可以离开了？”

当然，记得带他一起。她耸耸肩。既然这是你找来的事情，那就你负责解决。

“我答应你。”尼禄迅速说，而但丁皱起眉，看来他的确给自己找了个大麻烦。“成交。”女巫愉快地扬起声调，在男孩儿满怀期待的注视下收起那条项链。你不该那么做。男人在门边朝她做口型，然而蕾蒂忽略了。

如同每个没有得到确切保证的顾客，尼禄仍然有些半信半疑。我可以信任你吗？

噢，孩子，你必须信任我。女巫微微一笑，胜券在握。

“你为什么不想告诉他？”蕾蒂问，若有所思地望向坐在高脚凳上心神不宁的但丁。在尼禄红着耳朵表示他需要借用她的手机出去打个电话之后。“他有权知道真相。”

男人闭上眼睛，胸膛平静地起伏。“慢慢来，这需要时间。”他的话语与面孔滑入沉默的隐晦的阴翳，模棱两可，忽明忽暗。

是他需要时间，还是你需要时间。她漫不经心地擦拭啤酒杯。“别怪我没有提醒你，如果他今后知道真相，你清楚后果。”

他当然明白，他什么都清楚，但他只是还不能。但丁没有接话，而他的神色已经表明了一切。

“对了，那条项链。”蕾蒂知趣地选择跳过那个话题。“你打算怎么处理？毕竟那是你的东西。”

“你先暂时替我保管一下。”他扭头看了眼门口，听出男孩儿的那通电话已接近尾声，遂压低音量。“别忘了，如果他是后来才得知事实的全部，那么**我们**都难辞其咎。”他特意强调了“我们”这个单词，虽然用的是调侃的口吻。尼禄攥着手机走进来，看到的景象不过是蕾蒂在翻白眼，而但丁笑眯眯地对他说，走吧，我带你回家。

回家。但丁不知道自己为何要选择这样的一组字眼，并且在一开始成功引起一场不必要的误会——男孩儿以为他要将自己送回海里，一时气血上涌，差点冲上去和他打起来——这也就不难解释为什么尼禄现在一脸难为情地不远不近地跟在他身后。他实在想笑，却忍住了，改为摸了摸嘴角未消的淤青。还有点隐约的疼，这孩子真应该学会如何控制力道。他这样想着，打开事务所的大门，走了进去。

“在这里等我一下。”他朝沙发歪了下头，然后转身走向楼上的卧室。他必须检视房间中任何可能会暴露他与维吉尔之间关联的物品，才能放心把它交给尼禄。然而实际上寥寥无几，维吉尔没留下多少可供他凭吊过去的物件，唯一能充当证据的是那张被倒扣在床头柜上的相片。天空的倒影之下，两个互为镜面的男孩儿，树的声响，日光打在甜樱桃叶上，碎成蓝眼睛里蕴藉的笑意，纷纷跳落。

他怔怔地看了一会，随即将照片掖入风衣的贴身口袋，靠近心脏的位置。

“嘿，孩子，过来。”但丁靠在二楼的栏杆上冲男孩儿招手。尼禄抬头看着他，抿了抿嘴唇，拾级而上。这里以后就是你的房间了。他伸出手臂，示意男孩儿进去瞧瞧。

“那你睡在哪里？”尼禄问，有些不解地环顾四周，“我好像没看到有多余的卧室。”

“楼下有沙发。”但丁满不在乎地摊开手，“足够了。”

男孩儿张了张嘴，手指很紧张的捏在一起。他看起来似乎想说些什么，也许是感谢的话，也许是某些未竟的疑虑。但无论是哪一种，都只会加重但丁心间的秘密存放的砝码。还不能有真相，至少此刻不行。

“晚安，孩子。”他抢先一步替尼禄关上房门，屏障竖起，一个故事里分割出的两个世界。

就这样，尼禄在但丁的事务所安顿下来。起初他保持警惕，不肯放松一丝一毫，担心维吉尔随时可能的出现；然而渐渐地，一周过去，相安无事，侦探的生活比男孩儿想象中的要乏善可陈，偶尔的波折也不过是但丁出门办事时遇到的某些不算太好的意外。不是所有的主顾都像尼禄那样好说话（哄骗），也不是所有的事情都像拍照抓外遇那样简单。但是但丁鲜少同意他插手那些具有一定危险性的事务，他总说他还是个新手，干不了这个。一部分的他知道但丁说得有一定道理，不过另一部分的他却不想就这样被轻易看轻。每当这时候，尼禄便会生他的气，或者他很想生他的气，也尝试这么做过，但最终都以失败告终。而随着与男人相处的时间愈长，他愈发清晰地认识到他们之间的相似，和鸿沟。

倒不是说他对自己不够好，而是因为足够好，那种与之相悖的冷淡才愈发令人难以忽视。他的独来独往，我行我素，对待人与事的方式，热情的笑容底下积郁着一座竖在他和整个世界之间的壁垒。尼禄发觉他常常会巧妙地绕开那些会深层次触及他们本身的话题，用一些无关痛痒的玩笑话将疑问轻巧揭过，或者干脆装作无事发生。那本被翻阅无数遍的杂志，牢不可破的笑容是他用以对抗联系的盾牌，言辞筑就的轻舟无法穿越世间的任何河道抵达他的旅程。哪怕是利刃，也只能刺透而不能叩开他的心门。有时尼禄看着他灰蓝色的双眼，意识到那里流动着一个讳莫如深的故事——然后但丁转过身，心不在焉地问他今晚吃什么——探索终止，男孩儿谨慎地缩起爪子，折回自己的世界。他们之间的相处方式既放松舒坦，又小心翼翼，仿佛只要再多暴露哪怕一寸的自我，就是对自己最大的背叛。

这个世界的流向错综变幻，难以预料。如同河里的水滴，他们逐渐交汇，缓缓同行，但始终各怀心事，相距遥远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里我想解释一下蛋和崽之间的关系：虽然说但丁心里清楚他对尼禄怀有某种责任，但在对当年的事情仍存有芥蒂及身份认同感的差异下，他不会很快或者是立刻就接受这种现实，反而更可能会采取回避的态度，不愿和尼禄建立太深的关系基础。不是说但丁不负责任，而是因为人的心理立场转变需要一个过程，就像尼禄日后知道真相同样也需要一个接受的时间。也不是他们不爱或者抗拒对方的存在，只是，哪怕是愈合的伤口也不能抹去它曾经存在的痕迹，所以关键还是在于如何将当年的那些迷惘与疑惑彻底解决。在这个故事里，无论是年岁渐长的维吉尔与但丁，还是正值青春的尼禄，都还在河流般一去不复返的岁月里学着成长，寻找他们自己。人类，人鱼，或是边缘人，其实最终答案都是一样的。很感谢看到这里的每一个人，我知道自己写得并不够好，如果能有哪怕一点的地方触动到各位，那我是真的真的非常开心了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是万事万物，而我却像家一样想你。  
——Rumi

浓烈的夏日沉沉欲逝，汐流将余晖冲上沙岸，褪去的同时带走了那些幽蓝泛光的鳞片。某个水中的生命造访这个寻常的夏夜。维吉尔直起身子，细软而潮湿的沙粒漫进他新生的脚趾之间。他有多久没使用过人类的身体了？衣服和靴子，当然，他没忘记这个。人鱼试着迈开健硕的双腿，行走的古怪钝感仍旧令他感到陌生。远处隐约可见的城镇亮起高高低低的灯光，犹如渐浓暮色之中浮现的明星，映射出不真切的来自人世间的烟火温度。维吉尔站在原地停了一会儿，平静地适应着肺部里循环的新鲜气息，温暖而干燥，没有海水或是别的东西的侵扰。这很……他试图从辞海中撷取最合适的词汇，褪色失序的过往仿佛海浪在心头摇摇摆摆。

——遥远。他作为人类的童年，仲夏的傍晚，层层叠连的灯辉织就一片和煦，他的弟弟趴在二楼的阳台上，盼望下班回家的父亲会为他们带回怎样的礼物，而他不得不在一旁牢牢抓住但丁以防他失去平衡。这是他曾经拥有的黄昏，一个充盈着食物香气、家人和团聚的时刻，但那毕竟太过短暂，也略显沉重，而将自己交给回忆显然不符合眼下的当务之急：找到他失联的儿子，也许还能顺带见到他阔别多年的兄弟？维吉尔不好说，但他无法否认自己的确也暗暗期待重逢的到来。那种游走在相连血脉中的共鸣是如此鲜明深刻，几乎令他的身体隐隐作痛。

这一周的冷静期维吉尔过得并不算好。即便读书的时候，也时常心烦意乱地被字句纠缠住不得脱身。当他离开沙岸，走上柏油街道时，依然能嗅到风掠过海面向他涌来，拍水声窸窣地响在湿濡的夜色。回想一周之前那场不欢而散的谈话，维吉尔并不难猜到尼禄出走的目的。年轻人的冲动总是不可思议的简单直白。维吉尔当然知道他是为了找谁，或者可能他找到了也不知道那是谁。他并不认为他的兄弟，或者是，他儿子的母亲，会那么快就轻易坦诚自己的身份。人鱼眯起眼，朝浸润在灯火中的城镇走去，被撩起的额发驯服地贴向后方。不是所有选择上岸的人鱼都会彻底脱离曾经赖以生存的海底世界，而通过这部分仍与海洋有所联系的同类，维吉尔了解到蕾蒂，一个经营人鱼相关生意的海女巫的下落。也许尼禄就是去找她打听关于，呃，您兄弟的下落。其中一个人鱼这么告诉他。毕竟她在这行颇有名气。

阎魔刀的存在无疑大大节省了他在路程上荒废的时间。现在，这位海洋之主站在那个至少从表面上看起来平平无奇的酒吧门外，对自己此前接收到的讯息产生了些许怀疑。瞧瞧，笨重又经不起岁月敲打的木头门，黯淡的奄奄一息的霓虹招牌，啤酒与炸薯条的味道从门缝钻出来，还有吉他跳跃的弦音，维吉尔皱起眉。

这是做生意的地方？他有些难以置信。地处偏远，外表又毫无吸引力，然而他别无选择。人鱼按捺下心头盘旋的疑虑推开门，发现里面比他想象中的要热闹一点，但也没有到一种十足吵闹的地步。墙上钉着的油迹斑斑的挂历显示今天是周五，周末的前夜，属于休憩与狂欢。人们三三两两地挤在卡座上，一个背着吉他的年轻乐手在舞台上拘谨地搓着话筒，此起彼伏的谈话声热哄哄的，左侧的柱子上贴着张卷了边的“禁止吸烟”的标识。有几个人听到开门的响动，遂好奇地朝他所在的方位投去一瞥，又很快收起目光，恢复了交谈。

像是意识到自己与这里的格格不入，维吉尔止住了这种毫无意义的打量，径直向人来人往的吧台走去，醉醺醺的昏黄光线流淌在他银白的发丝，轮廓的界限模糊起来，仿佛他也终于重新融入了这个与他的生活割裂已久的人世。维吉尔略带嫌弃地躲开几个醉汉歪斜的肩膀，挑了张角落里的高脚凳坐下。

“喝点什么？”面前的台面被一根屈起的手指敲响，他抬起眼睛——随即被震慑住，一切都在瞬间变得安静而迟缓。那样肖似的容貌，垂下的金发，绿眼睛里泛起一种陌生的冷淡光泽。维吉尔忽然惊醒，虽然她们长得差不多如出一辙，但眼前的这个女人并不是伊娃。他先是迟钝地眨了下眼，继而无端感到愤懑，怒意的勃发几乎是在刹那。就像一个为他量身定做的陷阱，除了被愚弄与被刺痛，他暂时隔绝了其他的情感。

“你是谁？”怒火燃烧在出口的话语间，他的右手威慑性地拢着刀，但并没有完全抓住或是触碰它。这里人太多了，维吉尔不想吸引不必要的注意。

女人笑了一下，对那些明晃晃的威胁无动于衷。“我知道你是谁。”她答非所问地说，探过身，讽刺地开口，“…Your Highness.”

阎魔刀出鞘的声响在嘈杂的环境中显得不值一提。她低头扫了一眼，耸耸肩，复又回到原位。翠西。恼怒之余，他听到对面有人在叫一个名字，然后女人转身朝声音的来源走去。所以那是她的名字。维吉尔意识到。她不是他要找的那个人。

“所以，你来这里做什么？”应付完那边的顾客之后，翠西又迅速向他靠近，像是怕他惹出某种乱子，那种眼神令她的形象更加接近他记忆中的母亲。维吉尔着实无法撇清那点古怪的压迫感。

“蕾蒂，那个女巫，”他问，神情微妙而不耐。“她在哪儿？”

“她有点工作要忙。”翠西答道。这句是真话。“你找她有什么事？”

“我要知道尼禄的下落。”维吉尔低声说道。“他来过这里，我听说了。”

“喔，那个孩子。”她了然地点点头，“办不到。”她突然换上一副冷漠的口吻。“我们也不知道他去了哪里。”

直觉告诉维吉尔她在撒谎。“他是不是和但丁在一起？”他压着嗓音，没法（不敢）对那张面孔大发脾气，纵使手指紧攥。“他是不是找到了他？”

听着，我不是你的手下，不必对你效忠。她说，丝毫不吃那套，“我已经说了办不到。”翠西端起一个半满的啤酒杯，“你应该清楚原因。”

维吉尔眉间的沟壑更深了。他们两个对视，谁也不肯让步。“当初是你们带走了他。”他冷冰冰地指出。

“不然放他在那里等死吗？”女人扬起眉，这是她发怒的先兆，就像伊娃。维吉尔下意识地错开视线。你们两个。她顿了一下，似乎叹了口气，门口倏尔传来的动静将余下的言辞截断。

翠西，嘿！他捕捉到一个声音，飘荡在潮水般起伏的噪音之间。我们来找蕾蒂，她在哪儿？

维吉尔缓缓抬起头，然后不出所料地看到他想要的一切。

尼禄发誓这是他最后一次听信但丁的鬼话。

最后一杯。男人冲他晃荡着那瓶红酒，信誓旦旦。不会再多。

最后一杯红酒，当然是，所以他一饮而尽后坦然地拿起手边的苏格兰威士忌。嘿！男孩儿气急败坏地劈手夺下那个仍然是满的酒瓶。“你不能再喝了。”明天他们还有任务要做，但丁真不该一下子喝这么多，或者说他一开始就不该放任他去取酒。尼禄生气地皱着一张脸，而男人依旧笑嘻嘻的，虽然在他看来那不过是些弥漫着酒气的傻笑。

“别那么紧张嘛，”他说，耷拉着眼皮，毫无说服力，“我没有醉。”说完便响亮地打了个酒嗝。

男孩儿极力克制住翻白眼的冲动。“你该去休息了。”尼禄说着就试图去抓他的手臂，“时候不早了。”

然而但丁挣开了。见鬼，醉汉的力气与固执有点超过尼禄的认知。他头疼地叹息，男人对此却浑然不觉。他的一只手撑在桌面上，上半身则朝着坐在对面的男孩儿探过去，醉意冲开了他素日半掩的话匣。干嘛不聊聊你自己。他跷起腿，摆出一副长谈的架势。你都没怎么和我谈过你之前在海里的生活。

你也没有。尼禄想，但他没有说，与一个酒鬼交流的前提是你需要先抛开固有的逻辑与道理。“没有什么好说的，”他闪烁其词，“反正就是那样——吃饭睡觉，和人类差不了多少。”

“那你自己呢？”但丁显然不满足于自己得到的敷衍，“你觉得自己和人类一样吗？”

这个问题令男孩儿安静下来思索了一阵。“其实，”他犹豫着，“我知道我身上有一部分来自陆地的血统，”他接着补充道，“就和我的父亲一样。”

“你的父亲。”男人呆呆地重复了一遍他方才的话，像是有点在意，又像是神志不清的醉话，“这是你第一次提到他。”

尼禄有些莫名其妙。“他……我不知道该怎么说。”男孩儿想了想，“他，呃，不太像传统意义上的那种好父亲，可能也不算个好丈夫，我猜。”他嘟囔着，“至少我妈的离开能说明点什么，大概。”

但丁忽然大笑起来，半个身子伏在桌子上，肩膀剧烈地颤动着。尼禄见状愈发大惑不解。该死的，他的话到底哪里搞笑了？男孩儿在那些愈演愈烈的笑声中不安地绞着手指。他分明是实话实说。

“对不起，对不起，但这实在太有趣了。”许久，逐渐平静下来的男人翘着嘴角，擦掉眼角挤出的泪水，断断续续地说，“听起来你的老爸是个不怎么样的人，你为什么不也干脆一走了之？”

“唔，话不能那么说。”放在争吵不休的过去，他绝没有想到自己有一天也会下意识地想要维护维吉尔，替他辩解。“他很多时候的做法的确很过分，甚至我这次上岸也是因为和他吵架，但是，”他说，但是，“他毕竟是我的家人，我会生他的气，但永远不会放弃他。”

所以等这些事结束了，你还会回去。男人喃喃道，听上去若有所思，不过尼禄迟疑了一下。

或许吧。他最终这样回答。我还是想找到一种平衡的方式……在我的血统之间。

这是个模棱两可的答案。尼禄挠了挠鼻子，心不在焉地抠着桌角的木屑等待但丁的回应——说来有点可笑，他竟然对一个醉鬼抱有不切实际的期待——也许是浸泡在酒精里的神经变得懈怠，拖长了但丁的反应速度，男人沉默的时长差点令男孩儿以为他已经不管不顾地睡过去。

“尼禄，”但丁半睁着眼，神色柔和，“你是个好孩子。”比我们两个都要好。他笑着揉了揉男孩儿毛绒绒的头顶，然后又一屁股倒回椅子里。尼禄眨眨眼，仿佛被吓了一跳。那大概是最接近但丁真情流露的时刻。他意识到。

男人摇摇晃晃地从座位上直起身子，尼禄立刻紧张地跟着站起来伸手去扶他。我没有醉。但丁挡掉他的手的同时强调。晚安，孩子。他咕哝着，随后一头栽进柔软的沙发垫子里。

这一觉但丁直接睡到了第二天下午。尼禄没有叫醒他，而是独自出门完成了委托，像是为了证明自己也能够出色的独立处理那些看似繁琐的事务。当男人眨着惺忪的睡眼醒来时，他碰巧提着一袋从超市买回的食材进了门。

“你醒了？”他将满当当的购物袋放到桌子上，一颗裹着保鲜膜的卷心菜骨碌碌地从敞开的口子滚出来。“Old man，你肯定想不到自己错过了什么。”男孩儿半是神气半是忐忑地说，一只手拨弄着菜叶，挺起胸膛，视线朝下，“我做完了今天所有的工作，一个人。”

但丁打了个哈欠。“……干得漂亮。”他随口说道，太阳穴直跳，宿醉的症状尚未褪却。“今晚我们去找蕾蒂结账。”他舔了舔嘴唇，发觉嗓子干得厉害，“有没有喝的东西？”

尼禄递给他一杯水。“你真不该再喝那么多了。”他说，语气听起来仿佛在教训一个不知深浅的孩童。他盯着他喝光那杯水。“感觉好些了？”

“重获青春。”但丁调侃道，不过尼禄并没有配合着笑起来。嘿，我是认真的。男孩儿抱着手臂，有些生气。你应该适可而止。

但丁放下空杯，抬头看了他一眼。“好吧。”他承诺，“不会再有下次。”

真的吗？尼禄将信将疑，却也没有再继续为难。男人站起来伸了个懒腰，走过去扒拉着袋子查看里面的东西，然后一脸古怪地拎出两盒药。

“这是什么？”

“哦，那个，”他支吾着，“我回来的路上顺便去了趟药店，你知道，我问他们有没有能治疗醉酒的东西。”男孩儿低下头，“就，不是我不信任你，好吗，只是为了以防万一，他们说吃了这个喝醉酒之后就不会那么难受……”

沉默，没有人做声。但丁打量着包装上那些密密麻麻的说明，随后放弃阅读似的将它们塞回袋子里。“这一定花了你不少钱。”他说，“下次别再听信药店那群导购忽悠人的鬼话了。”不过，还是谢谢你，孩子。男人拍了拍他握在椅背上的手。

“我饿了。”但丁抽了抽鼻子，将话题岔开，“让我们来看看今晚能吃点什么。”

当他们吃完晚餐走进酒吧的时候，夜场的演出刚开始不久。周五的晚上，这里的人总是熙来攘往，所以但丁最初并没有留意到那个角落，毕竟今天是翠西当班，每每这时候，吧台通常会比平日要拥挤一些。理所当然的，他的视线被遮住了。

他跟在尼禄身后朝那里走了几步，突然发现男孩儿停住了。怎么？但丁疑惑地顺着他的目光望过去，然后，噢。他的思绪仿佛随之漏了一节。噢，原来如此。

这也太卡萨布兰卡了。他想，呼吸困难似地喘着气。太俗套，太无趣，太……世上有那么多的城镇，城镇有那么多的酒馆，而他却偏偏走进了这间，毫无缘由的命中注定。__我猜卡萨布兰卡一定有很多破碎的心。__舞台上的乐手拨弄琴弦。__你知道我从未置身其中，所以不得而知。__

他感觉男孩的手关切地落在他颤抖的手背上。来自人间的温柔触碰。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄知道了真相，当然，只是一小部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到处都有痛苦。而比痛苦更为持久且尖利伤人的是，到处都有抱有期望的等待。  
——约翰·伯格

一泻而出的乐声。膨胀的食物香气。男人时隐时现的面容。  
人们的窃窃私语与舞台上滋滋不断的电流声响暂时堵住了尼禄的耳朵，他禁不住吞咽了一下，就像浮出水面呼吸空气的鲸。毕竟他是真的没料到这个：维吉尔，他的父亲，愿意撇下繁重的事务，亲自跑上岸来，甚至肯纡尊（相对维吉尔的身份而言）坐在一堆呼着热气的人类酒鬼之间，被迫谛听他们大舌头地絮絮叨叨家长里短，或许还有足球比赛？他猜测，虽然从维吉尔的脸色判断这并非什么愉快的体验。  
还有比这更巧合的事情吗？他想，迫于父亲慑人的目光不情不愿地朝吧台挪动步伐，心知肚明进一步激怒对方的后果。酒吧里浮动的粗糙光线滑入男孩儿紧攥的指缝，凝结成湿漉漉的汗滴。不过他没忘记但丁的存在，也并不打算将一个普通人类牵扯进他们之间或许将掺杂暴力的争端，仿佛出自某种纯然的保护欲。于是他侧过身，迟疑着碰了下男人的手背。  
“……要不你先回去？”他擦了下鼻子，犹豫着开口，“我来找蕾蒂结账。”他讲得含糊，试图将但丁从这件事里摘得干干净净。“我记得走之前烧水壶忘关了。”  
这个一听就是胡编乱造的蹩脚理由差点令但丁绷不住地咧嘴（离开时还是尼禄喊但丁拉的电闸），摩挲下颔的手指掩住了泄露的笑意。也许趁此将守口如瓶的真相和盘托出是个诱人的选择，在这个勉强可以称作团聚的时刻——透过人来人往的缝隙，他看见海浪汹涌而澎湃，就像来自维吉尔的灰蓝色视线向他席卷而来——不过，不。过往亲手竖起的礁石仍然隔在他们之间，即便光阴的浪涌经年累月的侵蚀。“我关过电闸了。”但丁摇摇头，装作不明白的样子，左手搭上男孩儿的肩膀，轻轻推着他朝浪潮袭来的方向走去。“发生什么了，孩子？”他问，“你看起来很不对劲。”  
“呃，没什么。”瞧着与父亲之间逐渐缩短的距离，尼禄心乱如麻。他是否应该和但丁讲清楚？“其实……”男孩儿深吸一口气，轻轻拽了下但丁的外套。“我想，我看到了我父亲。”  
“你说那边坐着的那个？”令他惊讶的是，男人耸耸肩，看上去丝毫不意外。“不难看得出来，你们长得很相像。”男人笑了一下，有些东西在他的笑容里一闪而过。“你在紧张。”  
因为这不算是件好事。尼禄嘟囔着，“他肯定是来带我回去——但我现在还不能这么做。”他看着但丁冲翠西打招呼，咬住嘴唇，余光不受控地瞥向一旁像个陌生人一样不动声色观察的维吉尔。他的手指停顿在华丽冰冷的刀镡上，一种无声但锋利的警示。  
男人回头看了他一眼。“那就去和他好好谈谈。”他轻声说，“也许他会理解的。”他捏了捏尼禄的肩膀，忽然目光转向维吉尔：“好久不见，老哥。”

什么？尼禄愣愣地瞪着双眼，仿佛置身一团静默朦胧的迷，故事的细枝末节在此悄然拼凑。离他最近的那两个人一言不发，没有任何肢体接触，连冠冕堂皇的握手都被默契地免除。但丁大咧咧地坐在椅子上，而维吉尔的臂肘始终靠着台面，唯有他依然保持站立。  
“你们认识。”终于，他脱口而出，不是疑问，而是某种真相被刻意强调后得出的结论。  
维吉尔平淡地回应：“我们是兄弟。”他的手罕见地离开了阎魔刀。“如你所见。”  
“噢，我们不常来往。”但丁说，“我猜他没和你说起我，对不对？”他盯着兄长，依旧笑嘻嘻的，“当然，换做是我，也不会说起他。”他话里有话。“我们各走一边。”他的眼睛含着与维吉尔相差无几的颜色，冰蓝的，在灯光的辉映下由浓转淡，宛如渐渐涌向岸边的波涛。还有他银色的短发，埋没在油脂与奶油中的洋流气息。我想我们是一样的。第一次见面时，但丁这样告诉他，太阳的影子在他的脚下弥漫，盖住攒动的秘密。那些曾经被男孩儿忽视，或者没有刻意肖想过的细节，如今一一剖开却是如此意味深长。  
“是你走了。”维吉尔说，肩膀微微收紧。  
一声短促而干涩的笑冷不防从但丁的舌尖溜走。他没有急于为自己辩驳，只是一昧地望向维吉尔，手指在黏腻掉漆的吧台上划拉着蜷起，捏紧，最终轻轻地缓慢舒展。“也许我当初就不该来。”他说，“就像你现在一样。”  
忽然间，一双揪住他衣领的手粗暴地截断了对话，年轻人的汹汹怒气涌动在颤抖的手指之间。“你骗了我。”每一个蹦出的字词依次砸向但丁的脸。尼禄咬着牙，语速因为沉重的呼吸被慢慢拖拽，就像扒开一个濒临愈合的伤口，被重新撕裂的青色血管里溢出仍旧鲜红的真相。信任的天平摇摇摆摆。“所以你一开始就知道！”停顿。他吸了吸鼻子，双眼涨红，下颔紧绷，看上去快要哭了或是马上要给他一拳，事实上他也冲动的这么做了，然而身后的维吉尔牢牢抓住了他的手腕。  
尼禄。年长的人鱼警惕地扫视着那群观望这出家庭闹剧的顾客们，那种漠不关己的、看戏般的姿态令他怫然不悦，就好像他们的愤懑痛苦不过充当了某种充满滑稽意味的调剂。停下，这里不合适。  
“他说的没错，男孩儿们，换个地方解决你们的事情会更好。”翠西对他的话深以为然，“除非你想要在你的债务清单上再添一笔。”她看着尼禄不情不愿地缓缓松开手，悄然叹息。“走吧。”  
走？走去哪儿？维吉尔眉间蹙动，而他的兄弟一动不动，就只是坐着，暗红的外套垂向地板，疲惫从他微微下垂的眼角泄露。面对那些年轻又愤怒的指责，他收敛了笑容，难得没有故作轻松诙谐，反倒展露出人意料的平静。  
“不是所有事情都会像你设想的那样简单，尼禄。”半晌，但丁才找回自己的声音。他站起身，注视着眼前比他要矮上一些，但也许很快就会追赶而上的男孩儿，他的……他们的，儿子。热情、善良、坦诚，是这个花花世界里独特的真挚的存在。他很好，然而他却伤了他的心。“我们都有自己的选择，这就是生活。”  
最终，他这样说。

而这次，他没有想到的是，维吉尔选择了留下。  
尼禄坚持要呆在酒馆，仍然对方才的事心存芥蒂，不肯跟随他们中的任何一个回去；翠西私底下答应但丁不会随意卖给他酒，并会为他安排一个睡觉的干净房间。“虽然他生你们的气，但不会乱来。”她说，“你应该相信他。”他甚至没有同两位家长道别，像只独自生闷气的小狗，面对示好罕有地露出利齿，躲开了但丁想要拍在他肩膀上的手，留给他们的是一颗气鼓鼓的后脑勺。  
维吉尔则跟着但丁回到事务所，尽管这并非后者本意（他的兄长也没有尝试征求他的意见）。仲夏温热的夜色汤汤流淌，蜿蜒地没入路灯栖息于地砖上的光影，被盏盏点燃的灯火绵延起伏成一道柔和明亮的山峦。维吉尔平稳的呼吸犹如从山谷升起的风在他错乱的心跳之间穿梭。那种心照不宣的、逃避式的沉默阴魂不散地追了他们一路。有几次但丁想要开口，但又觉得毫无必要，抑或无话可说。他能说什么？过去不需赘述，未来茫茫不定，至于现在，现在，维吉尔回来了，就在这里，此刻，在他身边——与此同时，他却发觉自己在生气。一场迟到了数十年的火焰，来势汹涌，悄无声息。也许是因为他的兄长表现得过于冷静，仿佛那些鲜血淋漓的往事已被一笔勾销；但，那场酒馆里的短暂对话，闪烁的字里行间，反倒成为了他在意的有力佐证。  
他到底是怎么想的？但丁没法说服自己不去为兄长那些意味不明的矛盾举止焦躁不安，如同一只甘愿被驯化的狐狸，亦步亦趋，鬼使神差地主动或被动去关注与他有关的全部。譬如现在，维吉尔在他的房子里慢悠悠地巡视，而他躺在沙发上，举着杂志，为那些静默的脚步声和那个晃动的英俊身影心烦意乱。见鬼，可能问题就出在这儿……他叹了口气，纸张在他漫不经心的翻动之下迭起沙沙的呻吟声。  
维吉尔不疾不徐地踱着步，绕开凌乱的台球桌，经过那张砌满杂志与披萨盒的办公台，座机电话早已被不知所云的文件所淹没。贴满墙纸与杂志切页的墙壁隐约散发出温暖、回忆的感觉（当然还有些许霉菌的味道），家具的轮廓设计透露出古董特有的圆熟感，整体的装潢风格几乎沿袭了他们曾经的家。其实但丁过得……也还行。经过一番挑剔的评估后，维吉尔不得不承认这点，即便门口镶着的那枚惹眼的霓虹招牌给他的观感欠佳，以及，藏在墙角吃灰的骨碌碌的空酒瓶。他的兄弟也许不太懂得（在乎）如何照顾自己，那他们的母亲呢？斯巴达的长子似乎不小心将疑问泄露，他抬起头，觉察到从沙发那边投射来的视线，如同浸满回忆的海绵，沉重又柔软地触碰。  
“她去世了。”但丁合上杂志。真奇怪，伤疤的袒露带来的却是一种结痂般的平静。他看着维吉尔的手顿了一下，随即拿起桌上装着伊娃相片的相框。“就在十八年前。”  
维吉尔微不可察地僵了一瞬。“你没有告诉我。”  
“你也没有给我说出口的机会。”但丁很快反唇相讥。维吉尔皱着眉，像是经过这么多年曲折的弯弯绕绕终于意识到他的兄弟当年寻找他的初衷；而同样，但丁也不曾真正了解到兄长那些危机四伏的成长年岁。过去有如逝水，太多的清算未果，他们始终没能来得及。“然后，现在，你回来了。见鬼，你竟然还会回来！”他说这话时笑了一下，简直无懈可击，惟有那双冰蓝色的眼睛渗出一股寒凉的怒气。

这绝对称不上一个良好的谈话开端，空气中蔓延的剑拔弩张足以使双方都戒备紧绷。但丁尽量若无其事地轻轻耸了下肩，让不可自抑的颤抖随着呼吸流出体外。维吉尔靠着那张办公台，站在距他十步之遥的地方，脸上交错的光影令他看上去心事重重。不合时宜的，年长的人鱼想起这些年某个经常循环往复的古怪梦境：幼年时期的他们如同两枚沉重的磐石溺在水底，遽然间，光涌向河水，他们朝光亮游去，却被湍急的水流冲散。维吉尔挣扎着浮出来，张开刺痛的双眼，发现一部分的水面正在燃烧；他的弟弟想伸手去抓他，但是根本无法接近，哭泣声却囿于方寸之间。起先他以为那是源于现实中婴儿的哭叫，后来才发觉始自梦境。在那个梦里，他们都被困住，但维吉尔又有点迷惑了，困住他的究竟是不息的潮水抑或那些萦绕的泣音？那痛苦的、压抑的稚嫩呼喊，经由水流的淘洗变得模糊，却依然深刻。  
维吉尔？他眨眨眼，从沉甸甸的回想里挣脱出来。但丁在叫他，听起来有些困惑，他一定是出神太久。“你有在听吗？”  
当然没有，不过他选择了转移话题：“尼禄，他知道多少？”  
“很少。”但丁说，“至少在这件事情上，我们总算达成一致。”他意有所指，口吻之刻薄令自己都忍不住扬眉。“你知道他是为了什么跑上岸的，对吧？”  
维吉尔没有出声，算是默认。  
“你看，又是这样，你什么都不说。”他叹息着，“老实说，维吉，有时候我真的不明白，你想要的究竟是什么。”  
你想要什么？仿佛是初次接触这个问题，维吉尔不由自主地愣住了。你想要什么？但丁又重复了一遍他的话。“你现在拥有的一切，维吉。”他凝视着那双在他的世界里流离失所多年的眼睛，犹如凝望一条岁月的长河，你知道过去从中穿过，答案也许就隐匿其中。“这些都是你想要的吗？”  
“我没有更好的选择。”维吉尔说，下意识回避了问题中的锋芒。他已经凭借生物本能与危机感般的恐惧生存多年，属于人类的主观细微意识很轻易便会被忽略不计。蝉鸣，车声，清晨恰到好处的雨，或是松饼馥郁的甜香，被但丁偷偷切换的唱片，古典乐到摇滚乐的跨度象征一个梦的距离。他只有抛却这些沉重的浮光掠影才能继续向深处潜游。“如果当年我们立场互换，但丁。”他向前走了一步，嗓音却压得低低的，“你就会明白。”  
“噢，当年。”但丁平静地说，“你那时什么都不肯告诉我，也没有问过我的意见，把我一个人留在那里，那个衣柜里，然后你走了。”他的手指在发抖。“不过，你说得对，我们都没有更好的选择。”他忽然有点说不下去，也鲜少在没有酒精的帮助下吐露这么多该讲又不该讲的东西。面对这个人，许多简单的事情拿捏起来也变得不再容易。“生活总要继续，不是吗？”但丁很快又恢复了镇定自若的表象，随后从沙发上起身。维吉尔以为他要过来，然而他却转身踏上台阶，走向楼上唯一的房间。  
“我答应翠西明天早上去接尼禄。”但丁说，“希望他到时候已经消气了。”顿了顿，他接着说，“早点休息，沙发上有枕头。”  
不等维吉尔提出异议，他转过身，“砰”地甩上门，将这场未竟的谈话隔绝在自己的世界之外。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

床头摆放的电子钟表上的数字悄无声息地跳至三，而但丁瞪着黑漆漆的天花板，整个人清醒得仿佛一个身处戒断期中的瘾君子。  
一定是前一天昏睡太久的后遗症。第十次数羊入睡失败后，他近乎挫败而烦躁地重重叹出一口气，翻过身，企图将自己塞进沉淀着洗涤剂香气的床铺与抱枕，来吸收和拥抱软绵绵的睡意。夜半的空气依然残存着白昼的燥郁，在半封闭的卧室里陷入滞塞。他深缓地呼吸着，半阖着眼，就像刚刚经历过一场无法再醒来的梦。梦里，有过往历史的回音，黑暗的剪影与轮廓，经沉默提炼过的怒火仿佛炉膛的核心；也有伤痕，隐瞒，两颗千疮百孔堆满灰烬的心。与此同时，睡眠从他未收拢的指缝间溜走。  
见鬼，这屋里太闷了。他突然有一阵幽闭恐惧的感觉，需要离开这个房间出去透透气。但丁轻轻地呻吟着，慢吞吞地翻身坐起，头发乱糟糟地贴住他的侧脸，有几撮翘起的，又被他对着镜子用手指压了下去。镜面里的他依旧英俊，只是不再年轻了。他是怎么看他的呢？他的伤口，他的混乱，他下巴处细密的胡茬与眼角蔓生的细纹，那是时间的杰作。尼禄身上洋溢的鲜活的青春令他愈发清晰地体悟到光阴无情的流逝，哪怕这在人鱼漫长的生命中不过是过眼瞬息。  
他希望这时候维吉尔已经睡了，老房子的隔音效果并不算好，似乎所有的东西上了年纪后都会不可避免地走向衰败，更迭，或者被抛弃。楼上的动静在楼下也能一清二楚。他不想让对方误解，关于自己失眠的原因或是别的什么，比如他到现在也没考虑过将他赶出这座房子。许多事情，解释起来总是太复杂，而恰巧解释又是最苍白无用的掩饰，于是他通常习惯于用一些听起来并不高明但轻松的插科打诨来取替问题的本质。但是眼下他实在没法对维吉尔吐露更多的玩笑话，愤怒褪色之后的悲伤平淡而汹涌，就像夜色保护下的海潮，你永远不知道这之中埋葬了多少真相。  
但丁套上裤子，赤脚踩在温凉的地板上。拖鞋只有一只，另外一只不知所踪，也许是被他踢到床底，不过随便了，他暂时不需要。他静悄悄地推开门，发现大厅比他想象中的要亮一些，大门两侧的窗户没有帘幕遮蔽，不请自来的月色像是被打翻的热牛奶沿着台阶湿漉漉地流淌。起先他并未留意到兄长的身影，沙发栖息在角落的阴暗里，像只懈怠的野兽，低迷而疲乏；直到但丁不经意间路过时，才被那骤然蠕动起来的黑乎乎的一团惊动。他立刻跳着退了一步，庆幸自己没有下意识地叫出来留给维吉尔嘲弄的机会。  
“你去哪儿？”那团黑影开口了，听起来就像一个例行关照自己弟弟行踪的负责任的好哥哥。但丁感到心脏“砰”地弹了一下，随即又恢复了正常的频率。  
“出来透气。”他说，黑影又开始动了。“你怎么还不睡？”  
维吉尔直起身。“这沙发太窄了。”他如实相告，不过这回却没掺杂讽刺。“我在想一些事。”  
然而但丁似乎对他的“一些事”兴致缺缺。“噢，那说明你该减肥了。”他半心半意地答道，“我现在要去厨房弄点东西吃，祝你今晚——”  
“但丁。”维吉尔打断他，“我们得谈谈。”  
他的兄弟无动于衷地凝视着他。  
“听听，所以你现在倒成了愿意谈谈的那个了，真是新鲜。”他说，笑眯眯的，心知这样的夹枪带棍无益于事态发展，但他忍不住，好像一下子回到了十八岁那会儿的青春期，面对兄长难以克制住自己的脾气。维吉尔看着他，似乎在等着他说下去。但丁深吸了口气：“好，那我们不妨就来说说看，你想谈什么？”  
“那条项链。”维吉尔答非所问，“它是不是在你那里？”  
但丁有些紧张起来。“是。”他承认，“所以你是专程来拿走它的吗？”他问，口吻戒备，“那是我的东西。”  
然后维吉尔朝前走了一步，他瞬间肩膀绷紧，脊背因为靴子敲击木板的灼热声响而隐隐作痛。街上传来发动机安静的咕哝声，车灯散发出来的光芒犹如喷洒的水柱一晃而过，兄长灰蓝色的双眼若隐若现。那是我的东西。仿佛很多年前他也说了同样的话，最后却被上涨的海潮吞噬。隔着黑暗与缄默，他感到维吉尔的目光覆盖在自己身上，如同此刻室外拍打窗户的雨滴。

“下雨了。”斯巴达的长子忽然说，好像下雨对他而言意味着某种新鲜事，在他此前长久生存的那个环境里似乎也的确如此。“我没想过再拿走它。”他平静地答道，“也不再需要。”  
他们再度浸入一段心照不宣的寂静里，就像一条正播放的磁带中央突兀插进的空白。维吉尔若有所思地盯住他的兄弟，思忖他们方才的对话，但丁的反应与他的语气，仿佛是第一次认识他。诚然，他也的确不能算是真正了解他，时光的缺席不容小觑。他们已经很久没有像现在这样，平和地用言语交流，在互相的试探中企图触及那条埋藏最深的疤痕。  
“你知道吗，”但丁像是终于无法忍耐似地开口，说这话的时候没有看他，“很多次我都以为我已经忘记了那件事情，可以放下一切，安心生活。”窗外的雨势愈发倾盆，水幕垂入沉闷的夏夜，远方传来闷雷。“直到我碰见尼禄。”他挤出一个微笑。“老天，我一眼就认出来了。那孩子，太像了，真的太像了。”他喃喃道，“让人根本无法忽视，原来那些发生过的都是真实存在的。”  
维吉尔没有接话，他便自顾自地说下去：“母亲去世前告诉我，要我好好生活，做一个人类。或许那太过容易了，所以你提醒了我，我们从始至终都不完整的归属于某一边。”停顿。“你说你没有选择，维吉，成为一条人鱼。我相信，因为我也没有别的选择。而所谓好好生活——见鬼，我不知道什么才算是‘好的’。我只是，接受，习惯，然后等待，不用深究太多生存还是毁灭之类的难题。就这样，背朝下睡一觉，睁开眼，又是新的一天。”他自嘲般地笑了笑。“偶尔我会怀念小时候，我们为了一片饼干，一根木剑甚至一块枕头大打出手的日子，多好。”年轻人蓬勃的生命力。  
“而且我几乎没有输过。”维吉尔冷不丁地补充道。但丁好笑地翻了个白眼。争强好胜，不甘示弱的小气鬼。很好，不愧是他熟悉的维吉尔。“为了报复我，你甚至在我的书上写你自己的名字，哪怕你压根不会去读它。”  
但丁撇了撇嘴。“那是因为你总是看书，根本不肯抽出时间陪我玩。”  
维吉尔笑了一下，有关童年的回溯拨开了心间驻守的藩篱。说话间，他已然安静地停在但丁的身畔，每当闪电滑进大厅，他银色的发丝和衣袖上的图案闪闪发亮，一切皆被赋予光影与色彩，而不再只是留存在记忆里毫无温度的灰白残像。  
但丁望向兄长。“那些年你过得一定也不轻松。”那些当年他去寻找维吉尔之前随意翻阅过的长篇累牍的古籍，以及翠西和蕾蒂零零散散的叙述，依据人鱼日趋恶劣的生存环境与他们凶残的本性，他不难想象到维吉尔曾度过一段怎样的日子。“我说真的，生鱼太难吃了。”说完他就吐着舌头做了个鬼脸。  
“就像你说的那样，”维吉尔轻描淡写地说，“总会习惯。”然后去争取，去战斗，攫取更多的权力与力量，足以保护自己，不必再像小时候那样，东躲西藏的流浪。一条人鱼的生存之道。  
但丁张了张嘴，却没有出声。他能说些什么？雨声喧嚣地漫过他们之间的黑暗，就像一条河流击穿过往岩石所发出的、半梦半醒的余音。维吉尔的脸明灭不定，他看不出他在想什么。是风化的过去，还是他们两个难言而矛盾重重的关系？  
你打算怎么把那件事告诉尼禄？但丁低声问道。  
维吉尔瞥了他一眼。“再等等。”他说，“关于那天晚上的事，你还记得多少？”  
但丁有点愣住了。  
许久，他才意识到对方指的是哪件事。“当然，”他听见自己的声音，冷静的，乃至下沉的，“我什么都记得。”血。疼痛。他狂躁不安，无法停下一反常态的暴力行为。“在我的世界，在人类社会。”他感到体内那些愈合的陈年伤痕正在缓缓开裂、发作。“人类通常将那种行为称为强奸。”  
没错，他终于说出来了，语带苦涩，宛如用刀子割开中毒的创口。如果想要继续，你总要迈出那一步，不是吗？秘密终将曝光，那柄悬而未决的达摩克利斯之剑此刻锵然坠地。但丁没有生气，这有什么值得生气的？哪怕他的身体僵硬，指尖颤抖。他只是，尚且不习惯就这样将自己最深的脆弱袒露。他站在那里，有些不知所措——他将自己隐藏得太好了，身处这个容不下异类的世界，他首先学会的就是如何伪装——现在，他不得不蜕下那些嬉笑的表情与闪烁的言辞，直面这一切。没有什么自卫可言，除了真实的自我。  
维吉尔目视着他，给出的反应是他意料之中的平静。“但你知道，如果一切重来，我仍然会做出同样的决定。”  
“是啊，我知道，你一直以来都这么混蛋。”但丁却放松地吁出一口气。“也许我该好好揍你一顿，但我真的太累了。”当他开始迈动发麻的双脚时不慎歪了一下，差点失去平衡。这时他才发觉原来自己已经站了这么久。“累到急需睡个好觉。”  
维吉尔没有拦住他，就只是站着，如同暗夜中岿然不动的礁石，又一次安静地看着但丁的背影离他远去。

但丁几乎在挨着枕头的瞬间便被沉沉倦意俘获。他的确太过疲惫，最近发生了这么多始料未及的事情，那些未能被消化完全的信息趁着他入睡前的最后时刻，一股脑地挤进他逐渐轻盈的身躯。它们分解、交织，最终融合，于是梦境油然而生。  
他梦见维吉尔，海底那艘残破的游轮，不分昼夜的光线。没有其他生物的踪迹，只有他们两个，两个人，完全的人类形态。他根本来不及思考诸如人类的肉体为何能承受如此大的水压等的常识性问题，因为维吉尔的手正摩挲着他的大腿内侧。甚至不需要更多的暗示或命令，他便自动将腿分得更开。但丁知道自己也许该拒绝，但他说不出话，一张开嘴就只能吸进海水，在重压之下胸口酸胀，骨骼抽痛。这个梦里的触摸太过真切，那样潮湿而火热的体温令他禁不住浑身颤抖。他的兄长俯下身朝他凑近，手指停在他的胸膛，阴茎贴住他的大腿根，额头抵着他的，灰蓝色的眼睛映照粼粼水波。但丁看着他的嘴唇，吻近在咫尺。  
然后他张口：“但丁。”那低哑的、沉郁的嗓音。名字被衔在他的唇齿，舌尖游弋的轨迹，犹如念动一个古老的咒语。但丁。  
如果他想，但丁非常清楚，如果他想，他随时能够挣脱兄长施加的束缚，中止一切。这不过是一个梦，危险而平静的梦。然而他就只是躺在那里，打开自己，内心因为维吉尔的迫近备受煎熬。那些被啃噬的空洞，他听见有些东西在他的心脏里奔流，从而形成某种具象而膨胀的回音。即使我在梦里让你停下，你也不会听的对不对？他咕哝着，倏尔感到一阵毫无来由的愤怒，但更像是针对自身。维吉尔吻上他的脖颈，他把手按在他的肩膀上，仿佛在犹豫是将他推开还是就此拉近。  
“别停下。”比起这句话本身，他更震惊于自己语调中隐含的迫切渴求，就好像他的声音违背他的意识自作主张。这不对劲，太荒谬了。他们是亲兄弟。不合时宜的背德感此刻跳入他的脑海，却也仅仅是加重了喘息。那样痛苦的遭遇，他本该抗拒，或是逃离，但是维吉尔只需要看着他的眼睛，叫他的名字，抚摸他的身体，就能让他心甘情愿地缴械。心的泉流是滚开的水，它不需要冷静与理智。*就……留下，在这里，别停。  
仿佛下定某种决心似的，但丁摸索着握住维吉尔的手，偏过头，阖上双眼，终于吻住那对嘴唇。

蕾蒂回到酒馆的时候，尼禄其实还醒着，不过原因不单纯是被欺瞒的气愤和伤心。但丁不该骗他，维吉尔也从未对他提及过他还有一位兄弟，这是毋庸置疑的；但，最令他匪夷所思的是，他们为何不约而同地选择了对他隐瞒。男孩儿敏感地觉察到两人皆有意将他排除在外，这对双胞胎似乎并不希望他插手他们之间的恩怨。  
他们到底想做什么？尼禄烦躁地蹬开被子，顺手拾起枕头盖住脸。维吉尔就那样跟着但丁回家真的没问题吗？毕竟在吧台对话时他们看起来就已经跃跃欲试想揍对方了。他说不清自己更担心哪个多一点，淅沥的雨声无疑滋长了他心底发霉的郁闷，他发觉自己就像一个局外人，这样的认知令他感到不快。他试图从翠西那里套取更多情报，遗憾的是她明显比但丁要难对付多了，男孩儿最后只能被赶回这个临时房间，然后躺在床上失眠。  
——你说他找过来了？对。  
屋外隐约传来说话声，他辨认出那是翠西和蕾蒂两个人，她们显然以为他已经睡着了，所以音量自然低了下去。  
——他们谈过了吗？你指谁。  
后面的人名被突然的雷声盖过，尼禄没有听清。  
——我以为他们已经告诉他了，关于但丁是他母亲这件事。  
她刚刚说了什么？尼禄猛地从床上弹起来，差点摔到地上。倘若这只是个无心的玩笑，那未免也太过拙劣，更何况蕾蒂的语气里丝毫不含调侃的成分。雷鸣低沉，闲聊仍在继续，然而，除了耳内轰然炸开的嗡鸣声与自己的心跳，男孩儿什么都感受不到。他甚至没有注意到自己何时已经将房门大开，女士们站在走廊尽头，不敢置信地盯着他。  
“什么意思？”他慢慢地开口，嗓音嘶哑，仿佛方才找回自己的声音。“那是什么意思？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：引自叶赛宁的诗


	10. Chapter 10

孩提时代，就像世上大多数单亲家庭生活成长的孩子，尼禄对“家”这一普通又破碎的字眼始终怀揣着极为幽微复杂的情感。诚然，维吉尔做得也不算完全的……糟糕。他教会他打猎，作战的必要技巧，如何保养他的刀（虽然维吉尔本人对他选择的武器颇有微词），但从未在战斗中对他另眼相待；以及那些古老而晦涩的诗歌，象征人类文明的字符和语言，从威廉·布洛克到波德莱尔，脆弱的纸页在水中因为魔法而得以幸存。他带领他，作为一个父亲，严厉又耐心地，通过研读字句来引导他触碰另一个隐身字里行间的、与他的身世息息相关的世界，尽管他本人甚少直言不讳地向他讲述陆地相关的故事。

然而，关于母亲的话题同维吉尔的态度、他处理问题时独断专行的方式则将他们曾相安无事的父子关系慢慢推向了岌岌可危的边缘。他的父亲显然不擅长处理叛逆期男孩儿敏感毛糙的心思，而他同样不能够理解维吉尔的某些想法。许是体内那份来自人类的血脉与情感作祟，随着年龄的增长与思想的转变，他开始对人鱼的某些嗜血残忍的本能感到排斥与不适，并逐渐意识到自己与父亲乃至整个族群的格格不入，像汪洋将岛屿隔绝。这种矛盾的孤独与不和谐感一刻不停地回响，在他遇见姬莉叶一家之后于脑海里盘旋达到顶峰。

他至今没有足够的勇气向姬莉叶坦诚真相——他们的初次相遇，那本不是一场普通的海难。恶劣的风暴固然是元凶之一，但那日的强度仍然不足以令一条在海浪中身经百战的渔船覆没。事实是，他的同胞，那些隐匿在船只附近、海面之下的厮杀，魔力的波动不知不觉间造成了灾难性的涡旋。当他赶到处理时，她的父母与兄长已然葬身峡湾。他只来得及看到几块浮萍般四处游荡的破木板，和一个伏在木板上影影绰绰的瘦弱身影。一个人类女孩，无关紧要的陌生人，尼禄本可以视若无睹，一走了之；但是，仿佛出于某类潜意识里的恻隐之心，他无法做到对这场意外置之不理，就好像他对她负有某种……责任，即便这根本不算他的错。

在女孩即将体力不支地滑入翻涌的波涛之时，他急忙游过去托住了她，赶在事态进一步恶化以前将她带回岸边。人类的体温比他想象中要高出许多。一团湿润的火焰，在他的手臂之间静静燃烧。尼禄知道尚未陷入昏迷的人类发现了他的尾巴，那双半睁半闭的茶褐色眼中在看到他的那一瞬间洋溢着震惊与好奇，唯独厌恶不见踪影。她甚至对他讲了“谢谢”，虽然音量太过微弱，以至于令男孩怀疑那声温柔的呢喃是否只是他出现了幻听。或许这才是他愿意留在岸边耐心等待她缓慢恢复行动能力的真正原因。从一个素不相识的人类那里捕捉到的只言片语的善意，多么难得。

与姬莉叶的来往起初充满小心翼翼的好奇，两个家庭残缺的孩子的互相依偎。他们毕竟来自不同的种族，不过对尼禄而言，最重要的是他能够藉此机会扑向家族以外的空间，获得片刻喘息。她的描述与行动另辟蹊径地为他打开这个曾经只存在于书本之中的世界。男孩惊讶地发现自己并不反感那种陌生人之间的推心置腹，恰恰相反，这样的相处令他感到自在与亲密。他不必去计较那么多枷锁般的烦心难题，譬如他的身份，与父族的冲突，应对紧急情况时他总懊恼自己没有足够的力量。似乎在她身旁，尼禄就只是尼禄。

而同人类的走近使他愈发频繁地想起他那选择了陆地的、未曾谋面的母亲。对尼禄来说他一直是个谜团，为数不多的了解则来自于旁人口中。他们谈到他的消失，他与维吉尔的不睦，却对他本人讳莫如深。尼禄也曾尝试着在想象中描绘他的形貌，他的性格举止，会与自己有几分相似。有时父亲投放在他身上的意味深长的眼神，就像发掘出另一个人残余的影子——男孩恍然大悟。  
如今，随着真相浮出水面，一切隐晦的征兆都得到了最好的印证。

蕾蒂与翠西交换一个眼神，神色复杂地望着他跌跌撞撞地一步步走近。我以为他已经睡着了。翠西无奈地冲女巫耸了下肩。早知道我应该确认一下。走廊内光影婆娑，色彩黯淡，午夜的空气暑热未消，雨线绵绵不绝。尼禄停在她们面前，手指捏紧，嘴唇颤抖。他看起来似乎想说些什么，那些被掩盖的历史，被蓄意隐瞒的章节。事已至此，所有的谎言外衣已不再具有最初的迷惑效力。

“我知道你现在一定有很多东西想问。”蕾蒂盯着那双泛红的、小狗般的眼睛，轻声说道，“来吧，我们找个地方。”

他们来到楼下的大厅。翠西打开吧台附近的吊灯，光晕先是充满桌台，继而溢出漫过地板，照亮三人摇曳的侧影。尼禄坐在高脚凳上，紧抿着嘴，阴影闪动在他蹙起的眉间，隐约有点不耐烦的焦躁意味；然而配合他湿漉漉的眼神，那又更近似于，一种紧绷的不安，掺杂进些许孩子气的惊惶。仿佛他下一秒就会从座位上跳起来，冒着夜雨直奔事务所找到两个罪魁祸首讨要一个最终答案。他果然还是个年轻人。蕾蒂这样想，却笑不出来。被自己的亲人蒙在鼓里，这样令人失望与难过的事情没有人比她更能感同身受。

“事情就是你听到的那样。”女巫开门见山，“但丁就是你要找的人。”她有些奇怪，“难道你之前完全没有觉察到你们之间的联系？”

尼禄摇摇头。“……当然不是。”他说，“我猜到我们之间大概有点关系，但是，我完全没往这方面考虑过。”他有些沮丧地垂着头喃喃自语，“我早该想到的。”

嘿，试试这个。翠西搡搡他的胳膊，递给他一听姜汁汽水，男孩犹豫片刻，仍然伸手接过。金属清脆的撕拉声与微辣的液体滑过舌尖的温润触感莫名令他轻松了一些。尼禄舔舔唇角，稍微调整了坐姿，虽然眉头依旧不肯放松。

“这到底是怎么回事？”他终于高声发问，“当年究竟——”

“我带走了他。”出乎意料的，这回换翠西接话道，“你应该看得出来，他们的兄弟关系，比较糟糕。我们担心他在那里继续待着可能会出事，所以我带走了他。”她看着他，选择性地对某些细节避而不谈。这个孩子，她想起但丁说过的话，他没有义务背负那些恩怨。

尼禄迟疑了一下。

“那是哪里？”

“海底。”蕾蒂说，“而但丁其实是在陆地长大，维吉尔很早就跟着他们的父亲回归了族群。”她微微叹息，“他们选择了不同的道路。”如同两枚处于同一星系，却最终走上截然相反轨迹的行星。

她从口袋里掏出那条银色的红宝石项链，轻轻搁在桌面。“这是他们母亲，伊娃留给他们的东西。她是名人类，纯粹的人类。”她垂下眼睑，注视着尼禄若有所思地摩挲着那根链子，“说来好笑，在认识他之前我从不相信人鱼与人类之间会有任何浪漫关系可言——那样一个没有灵魂、依托本能生存的物种，真的能懂得什么是感情吗？”

男孩眼底流露出的明显的不赞同使她扬起眉。“嘿，嘿，别那样看着我，我只是实话实说。但是后来发生的许多事情证明我想错了——安徒生的童话或许真实存在，而人类中也不乏为了追逐一己私欲而抛妻弃子的人……”蕾蒂顿了一下，男孩瞥见她眼中一闪而过的低落，“你要知道，尼禄，人鱼的永生与强大魔力，不是没有人虎视眈眈。哪怕需要付出的代价是，自己妻子的生命。”她露出一个苦涩的笑容，低下头，眨眼再抬起来时已恢复了最初的平静。“不过那就是另外一个故事了。”

尼禄很快觉出不对，然而出于礼貌，他没有追问下去。“听起来不比我的故事好太多，哈？”他说，撇了撇嘴，“一样烂透的结局。”

有那么半晌的时间，谁都没有再开口，仿佛陷入各自的回忆泥沼里挣扎，雨后湿热沉闷的空气攫取了在场所有人的呼吸，压得人喘不过气。尼禄用力吸了吸鼻子，阖上眼，许久才睁开。

“我只是不明白。”一丝迷茫掠过他稍显稚嫩的脸，“为什么要瞒着我，为什么但丁他不肯……告诉我？”他像是意识到什么般瞪大双眼，易拉罐随即重重磕上吧台。翠西紧张地看了他一眼。“他是不是觉得我是个累赘，觉得我会打扰到他的生活，是不是？告诉我！”男孩又快又重地喘息着，现在他看一切，感觉再也不一样了。他咬着牙，到最后几乎痛苦地嘶吼出声，“所以他讨厌我，就像他恨我父亲那样——”

“不是的！”蕾蒂急忙按住他体温冰冷的手，反驳道，“不是你想的那样。”

尼禄急促地喘着气，一把甩开了她。“还是他们觉得这样很有意思，看着我被耍得团团转？”他大声喊道，悲恸而颤抖的语调近乎哭腔。冷静点，孩子。翠西试图伸手去碰他，却被他闪开。“我知道你现在很生气。这件事他们两个都有问题，但他们的确有他们的苦衷。”

那我呢？他大声喊道，捏紧拳头，咚的一声锤在桌子上。泪水随着他扭脸的动作猛然坠落。

蕾蒂怔住了，而翠西一言不发。  
男孩开始发抖，调动全部的力量克制自己。“我呢？”他重复道，“我算什么，一个累赘，一个多余的人，还是一个意外？”他质问，“他们。先是他们，然后是你们。所有人，全部的人，都不想让我插手这些事。但是谁问过我的看法，我的意见？”他忽然暴躁起来，迅速转过身朝门口冲去，“不行，我必须找他们问清楚——”

停顿。他仿佛被什么击中般轰然坠地，余下的言辞则被咒语掩盖。女巫瞥了翠西一眼，始作俑者却无辜地耸耸肩。

好吧，虽然有点危险，但还是干得漂亮。蕾蒂走上前，蹲下身子，有些费力地将昏迷不醒的他扶到肩上。“希望他第二天早上起来时不会出现什么后遗症。”

“别担心，那只是个基础的昏睡咒。”人鱼推开那扇矮木门，从吧台走出来。“他需要一个人冷静一下。”翠西低下头，盯着男孩低垂的蔫蔫的后脑勺，思忖自己会不会下手重了点，“也许睡一觉是最好的方式。”

第二天一早，天已然放晴，清晨稀薄的日光晃晃悠悠地在空旷的大厅内荡漾。维吉尔静静聆听着自楼上传来的细微的鼾声，出了一回神，尔后才从沙发上缓慢起身。

不同于他睡梦正酣的兄弟，维吉尔几乎一夜未曾合眼。当然，不习惯狭小而柔软的入睡空间只是他失眠原因中最微不足道的一环——他在海底游荡的那些年岁里睡过比这更差劲的地方——人鱼信步走到窗边，雾蒙蒙的晨光将他笼罩，思绪在心跳之间翻涌。在他身后，倒影如同漆黑的水渍缓缓蔓延。

一个梦游般的夜晚，但丁那张糅合了各种情绪的面庞和他疲惫的话语交替在他脑海中回放，犹如一部让人置身其中的电影。我什么都记得。他说，那不愠不火的嗓音仿佛就伏在他耳畔。但我太累了，维吉。然后是那双温柔又破碎的眼睛，一眨不眨地凝视着他，表面隐隐有东西浮现，细看时又只剩下灰烬般的宁静。不知为何，维吉尔在这样坦然而蕴藉的注视之下清晰地听见自己的心跳声，砰砰作响。就像海浪拍击着礁石，澎湃不息。

他大可以趁现在转过身，回到那间酒吧带走尼禄，回到属于他的另一种人生里，然后永不重返。维吉尔知道但丁不会跟过来，也不会构成任何可能的威胁；作为兄弟，他们也曾沦落到互相提防的地步——但也许他从来就不是威胁。他听到一个声音，蛰伏在他的胸腔里，不紧不慢地反驳道。还记得吗，你选择海洋的初衷是什么？身为兄长的责任，还是你只不过想保护他不受伤害？

真的是这样吗？维吉尔开始慢慢咀嚼起这个问题。回首往事，除去那些血腥的兵戈相见的时刻，他发现他们之间要比想象得更为亲密，如同一本合拢的书中紧挨的两页纸。虽然童年时期留给他的印象更多是有关打闹与争执，但如今再看，那样频繁的接触恰恰证明了他们几乎一天到晚都待在一起的密不可分。谁会在同他打完架浑身挂彩的当天晚上还要继续钻进他的被窝？谁会在恬不知耻地将自己盘中的青菜悉数拨给他后，还会故作好心明明不舍地分给他最后一块司康饼？还有谁，分明不喜欢读书，报复性地把他的所有书著上自己的名字，还要缠着他给自己讲那些听到一半便会睡死过去的故事？维吉尔闭上眼。他当然清楚，永远都明白，那自始至终的唯一答案——但丁，只有，但丁。

你当初完全可以杀了他，或者阻止他离开，你做得到。那个声音循循善诱。但是你没有那么做，为什么？

为什么？维吉尔突然有点心烦意乱。他睁开双眼，看见两个长相如出一辙的小男孩躺在草坪上呼呼大睡，潺潺河流从他们身旁蜿蜒而过。他们的手指紧密交缠，头顶繁茂的枝叶散布的浓荫轻柔地抚过臂膀与小腿处尚未愈合的创口。两张沉寂的脸，他们瞧上去是那么……心满意足，毫不拘束，对宿命即将的分道扬镳一无所知。维吉尔眨了眨眼，眼前却只剩下苏醒中的街道，男孩们与河水无影无踪。

那是曾经的真实，抑或此时的幻觉？他有些分不清，正如他曾试图厘清他们之间的千丝万缕，最终却一无所获。如何能分得清呢？那些交织互融的情感。现在他看到但丁，这面他不需刻意去比照但永远存在的镜子，他痛苦的根源，争执的对手，一个他曾经拒绝接受的观点，维吉尔在这一刻倏尔意识到，一个你亲手剖给他自己另一半命运的人，怎么可能三言两语就将他轻易摘出自己的生命。

如果说，七岁的维吉尔懵懂，十八岁的维吉尔不愿承认，而如今，年届不惑的他终于能够正视——那是_**爱**_。这个庞杂的、浓烈的字眼，一瞬间将他没顶。除了它，他再也找不出第二种同它一样简单的情感，却拥有如此令人心甘情愿妥协的强劲力量。

遽然间，一只手搭上他的肩膀。维吉尔下意识般猛地抬手攥住那只手腕，扭过头，有些意外地对上但丁惺忪的视线。

“呃，早上好？”他的兄弟嘟囔着，稍显尴尬地咧咧嘴，显然没料到他反应那么大。“我没想到你醒得这么早。”

维吉尔没有回话，也没有松开。他稍稍动了动，转而捏住他的手指，他指尖磨出的枪茧。但丁不解地望着他，喉结微微耸动了一下。他看上去十分慌张，和……那算什么，是期待？

“你知道，如果你想吻我。”但丁耸了下肩，看着他的眼睛，随即又略有点不自在地挪开目光，“可以直接去做。”

他本意或许只是想开个玩笑，一个打破眼下这种古怪又别扭的僵局的玩笑。显然他也没指望维吉尔会当真，因为他说完这话后的第一个反应是后退，好像笃定他的兄长会因为那句荒谬的调侃而皱着眉放手似的。然而维吉尔对此的回应却是上前一步，但丁不敢置信地睁大双眼。下一秒，兄长的面容由于骤然的靠近而变得如同做梦般的模糊不清。先是他的嘴唇，而后是他强势探入的舌尖。滚烫而湿润的呼吸摩挲着他们的上唇边缘。但丁喘着气，闭上眼，另一只手绞进他的银发；维吉尔贴着他的唇角笑起来，热切地吻着他。宛如两个溺水之人，需要依附于彼此的呼吸生存。

但丁抚摸着他的脸，难以自抑地露出一个冒着傻气的微笑。_再吻我一次。_他开口，这次主动贴近，狡黠地冲兄长眨了下眼。他用的是西语。

年长者的瞳孔蓦地收紧。

然而他们的举动却被门口传来的一阵急促的巨响打断。事务所的大门被猛然推开（准确地说，是踹开），维吉尔循声抬起头，尼禄闯了进来。

TBC


End file.
